You Found Me
by feathers15
Summary: Katniss Everdeen loves her sister more than anything in the world. So when she looses her job she has to leave her comfort zone to find a new one so she can look after her. As she does she finds out things about herself, the people around her, and a young man she first met when they were both children. Modern day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a Peeta and Katniss Fanfiction, which is a first for me. As well as this it's an AU set in modern day and is mostly in Katniss' POV.  
I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions i'm always happy to hear them, so tell me what you think?  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, it belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. However, this story and any unfamiliar characters are mine.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Come on Prim! We'll be late otherwise!"  
I push off of the banister and turn on my heels into the front room, scooping up my backpack off of the sofa as i go and throwing it over my shoulder in one quick motion. Quickly looking in the mirror i push a strand of stray hair, which has come loose from my french braid, behind my right ear.  
I'm quite impressed. Today you can't see the large blue, purple bags under my eyes through my foundation. Normally, i detest makeup, however after the bags became dark and very visible i had to start wearing the stuff.  
Sighing i peer at my watch, 8:00.  
"Primrose Everdee-"  
"I'm coming!"  
I hear a clatter on the stairs as Prim bounds down them. Rushing out of the front room i grab my keys from their assigned hook in one hand and Prim's hand in the other, propelling her out of the front door before stepping out myself and locking it behind me.  
When i look back she is trying button her school cardigan while holding an arm full of books that are to big to fit in her bag. Sighing, i take them from under her arms and start at a quick pace down the road. Shoving the key into my trouser pocket. I can see from the corner of my eye Prim rushing along side me, her pony tail is bobbing with every steps she takes.  
I stare down the road and then to the books i am carrying for Prim. In large, italic letters across the front of a particularly heavy, dark blue book it reads _Human Biology. _The next one, a smaller white one says _Chemistry _in the same italics. The last one reads _Medicine_. I smile slightly, Prim wants to be a doctor when she is older, just like our mother.  
She has always been caring, sweet, makes friends easily-basically, the exact opposite of me. Even in the way she looks. Her skin is so porcelain white, blue eyes and white blonde hair; just like my mum. A merchant looking child. Where as i have my fathers features; light olive skin, steele grey eyes and dark brown hair which falls in light waves. Seam born and bred.  
Looking up from her books i stare to Prim, she's finished buttoning her cardigan and waiting for her books back. Handing them to her she takes the load in her arms before she stares down at the paving slabs. Sighing we turn the corner.  
I must look extremely irritated to her; I'm frowning slightly and my lips are tightly pursed.  
"I'm sorry i didn't hurry up Katniss."  
"It's okay little duck."  
"Really?" She looks up at me, her orbs large and rounded.  
"Yeah." I stop frowning and smile at her, pulling on her pony tail softly. Her giggles are contagious as i laugh along to. I couldn't stay mad at my little sister. She's six years younger than i am; although she protests it's only five and a half on occasion, however sometimes even i have to remind myself of that. For her age she is so insightful. She has had to grow up so quickly, after our dad died.  
When i was 11 he got shot on the way home from work, he was trying to stop a mugging apparently, but that's all we found out. My mother fell into some kind of depression for a while after that, leaving me to make sure Prim got fed, washed, to school, everything. She came back to us a year or so later, but it was a year to late. She has engrossed herself in her work ever since. We only see her on weekends, and that's only if she is home and if you get up early enough in the morning.  
Pulling myself from my thought i realize we are approaching Rue's house, Prim's friend who she walks to school with in the mornings and stays with after school. I would walk her myself if i didn't know that Rue and her family are good people, it's a dangerous neighborhood where we live, i would never let my sister be in danger.  
Walking up to the front door i pull Prim into a hug, as i do i tuck her blouse into the back of her skirt. As well dressed as Prim always is she seems to have some trouble tucking her school shirt into the back of her kilt.  
"Have fun at school today little duck. I'll see you later."  
Pushing her to arms length i look at her and smile.  
"You to Katniss."  
Kissing her on the check quickly i pull away from her as the door opens and Rue appears. She's smiling, her light brown skin gleaming in the early sun light.  
"Hi Prim, Katniss."  
"Hi Rue! See you later Katniss."  
I wave and call goodbye to both Prim and Rue before starting at the fast pace again back in the direction i had come from with Prim a few minutes before. Staring down at my watch i curse to myself at the time, 8:07. Starting at a run i hold my bag strap close to my body.  
Normally me and Prim leave the house at 7:50. Ten or so minutes to Rue's house at a slow pace then fifteen to the bus stop, that leaves me a whole five minutes before the bus arrives, just to be safe. It's an hour and a bit ride to work plus walking.  
I can feel beads of sweat form on my forehead and my breathing become heavy. I can't miss this bus. Turning the corner sharply i almost loose my balance but carry on running. Jumping down the underpass stairs before back up them again two at a time on the other side.  
A few minutes later, as i emerge into the natural sunlight, i can see the bus at the end of the long road i walk almost everyday. The old woman, Mags i think her name is, that i usually sit next to at the bus stop is climbing on board. She goes and see's her grandchildren everyday. Speeding up i sprint wildly, but in vain, the double-decker is pulling away from the stop.  
"No!" I shout as i reach the now deserted stop. Slowly coming to a halt i watch the bus pass the traffic lights and turn the corner before it is gone. _Shit. _Kicking an empty can away from the bench i plonk myself down on the seat, my rapid breathing returning to some kind of normality. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Well, I'm going to be late... _Again._

* * *

I got on the bus twenty minutes later than i normally would. The journey was quiet today, normally i would sit near a gabble of students on their way to all the different schools while talking to Mags. For the life of me i cannot understand most of the things she says, but her company is appreciated greatly.  
Today i sat playing with the edge of my fraying grey cardigan while staring through the window onto the street's below. Only my backpack at my side, few people on the top layer of the bus with me.  
I watched as people walked past laughing or in a hurry, shop windows full of displays and trinkets. The odd street performer or two.  
I got off the bus a few minutes ago, staring at my watch and feeling a twisting in my stomach as i did. Now I'm running the rest of the way to work, passing people in the street and weaving between them. My watch says 9:38.  
_This is the third time this week I've been late, i wonder if i can sneak in unnotic-  
"_Miss Everdeen."  
Pushing open the door into the office as quietly as i can i am met with the cold voice of Cray, my boss. Groaning under my breath i turn to face the older man. A few strands of silvery hair are combed sideways over his unusually red face as it always is, a smug smirk across his face.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Your late _again_ Miss Everdeen. For the fourth time this week."  
"Third, actually."  
He raises an eye brow and i bite the inside of my cheek. _Back chatting isn't a clever thing to do less so when your already pushing your luck. _He breathes out slowly and raises a finger to stroke the side of my face. I want to gag but i hold my ground. He moves closer and speaks in a deep voice, licking his lips slightly.  
"Your tardiness could get you fired, Miss Everdeen."  
I gulp, my skin crawling from his closeness.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, unfortunate really. Of course, I'm sure we could come to some _compromise_ which will make me forget about all your lateness."  
His breath is warm and in my ear. Suddenly, i feel his hand stroking my rear and i flip. Flinging my arm up i elbow him in the face, a loud crack emanates from his nose and he stumbles back and falls to the floor, pulling a pile of papers with him. There are a few screeches and cries of shock before the room falls deafly quiet. I can feel all eyes on me, and i hate it.  
"Don't you _dare_ touch me."  
I stand in a defensive position and just stare down at the old man holding his nose which blood is pouring from. Adrenaline is coursing through me, when i feel Darius' hand on my arm i almost hit him too.  
I turn and stare at the young man with messy red hair and freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose. He's just older than me and a few inches taller. Pulling on my arm he leads me into the break room before leaving me at the table in the corner facing the window.  
"It'll be okay, Katniss."  
He gives me a small, reassuring smile and taps the side of my cheek softly before leaving the room a few minutes later.  
After Darius has been gone for, i don't know how long, regret starts setting in. Not that i hit Cray. He's had it coming. Over the four years i have worked here i have seen him lead many women who have worked here into his bed. But the fact that i have broken his nose. If i wasn't sacked over my lateness then i will defiantly be loosing my job for breaking my boss' nose.  
Running my fingers through the loose strands on my braid i place my head in my hands in defeat. Closing my eyes tightly shut to stop the tears from falling, i begin playing a little game in my head. A game i used to hear my mother play out loud from her bedroom when she was in the darkest days of depression over loosing her husband.  
_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 20 years old. I have a little sister called Primrose. I have most likely broken my bosses nose and i will most likely be fired for it... How will i earn money to look after Prim? _  
"I'm so fucking stupid."  
The hands of the clock tick loudly but my breathing is rivaling it. Finally the door reopens and i am met with Darius' face once again.  
"Come on kid, I'm taking you for a drink."  
"That bad, huh?"  
He simply bites his lower lip. Striding over to me he scopes up my backpack and lifts me to my feet.

* * *

We don't speak again until i am sitting in the passenger seat of his car which is traveling away from the town i had just rod on the bus to. Staring at the dash board, cluttered as usual, i find my voice and speak up.  
"Fired i take it?"  
"How did you guess."  
From the corner of my eye i see him glance at me, his usual childish grin now wiped from his face and replaced with a more serious expression, before returning his gaze to the road ahead. I sigh heavily as my fear comes true, I'm jobless.  
"I'm so stupid."  
"That you are Everdeen, but i don't blame you. Cray, the slimy old git he is, he's had that hit coming for years. I just wished it wouldn't be you who dealt it."  
"So, how much trouble am i in?"  
"With Cray? Well, people saw him stroke your arse, if he tries to do you for assault, well, then he has a lot of sexual harassment charges to face. Your safe kiddo."  
I sigh, that's one less worry i have to deal with.  
"What am i going to do Darius?"  
After a moment of silence we stop at a set of red traffic lights. Turning and facing me Darius' grin has returned, small but it's there.  
"You could sell your kisses like i do?"  
He winks and i burst out laughing, only stopping after a moment, a smile still plastered across my face. I have known Darius for years. I had met him the first day i started my work experience, he was 18 then, and doesn't look a day older now. I remember the huge crush i had on him by the end of the first week. It was gone by the end of the second and my work experience.  
One day while at lunch he told me a story about when he was growing up in Ireland, he once sold his kisses to girls on his street, earning him rabbit for dinner every day for a week. I remember laughing so hard i couldn't breath. When i turned 17 and started looking for a job to support me and Prim he got me the placement, he did wonder why i needed it at such a young age, but never pushed me to know the answer.  
The truth is my mum began to zone out around then again. It would have been her and dads 20th wedding anniversary. She decided to go traveling or something, I'm sure she even has another house somewhere. I guess she just thought it to painful to look at us when we both, in different ways, have so much of our father in us. My looks and Prim's heart. Maybe that's why she cares for others more than us. But it's no excuse. Leaving your daughters to fend for themselves while you gallivant around god knows where.  
Snapping out of my thinking at the shudder of the car moving again i find my smile once more, pushing my hate for my mother out of my head.  
"Yeah, maybe I'll be eating rabbit every day for weeks."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it, i will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And don't forget, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'm very impressed with the speed i got this chapter out, i hope you enjoy and appreciate it :)**

**Oh, and a big thank you to the people following my story and the reviews, you are amazing :3**

* * *

Plonking myself down on one of the many stools which line the deep oak bar, i sigh and breath in the familiar bitter aroma of wheat and barley. Ever since it has been legal for me to drink, once a month me and Darius will come for a drink here, along with some other friends from work: Purnia, Bonnie and Marcus.  
The first time i was allowed to legally join the group drinking i did, but only if i was sure Prim was staying at a friend of hers. I had already met Bonnie when i was first brought here, she works on the same floor i did till a few hours ago. However, i had not yet then been acquainted with either Marcus or Purnia, they work in different parts of the building. I distinctly remember sitting where i am now 2 years ago and finding out that Darius was dating Purnia. I laughed at the memory of me fancing him and asked her how she had put up with him for so long. We're good friends now, all of us.  
"I'm paying."  
Darius says suddenly, startling me out of my reminiscing.  
"You don't have to i-"  
"No arguments."  
I frown and close my mouth trying to act unpleased with his offer. Although, really, i am very thankful for it. Till i find a new job i'll have to save for who's important. Prim.  
Looking around the bar i stare at all the familiar beverages and bottles that line the back wall in all their different colour glasses, the old taps that stand in front of where i sit. However, as always, my eyes land on the large, crudely crafted steel ornament of a bird which hangs on the back wall. A bird in flight attached only by the tips of its wings and tail to a ring encircling it, with an arrow being held in its beak. A mockingjay.  
The name of the bar is 'The Mockingjay', after an old legend, one my father would tell me when i was a child. One i still remember.  
_How in a far off land, during what many called the 'Dark Days' , powerful people from a place called The Capitol in a nation called Panem, genetically engineered male birds named jabberjays to spy on rebels fighting for their freedom. Freedom from games where children were forced to fight for their lives. The jabberjays could memorize and repeat entire human conversations, and were used to gather words and information from the rebels. But they outsmarted The Capitol by using the jabberjays to feed lies. Because of this, the Capitol ceased the usage of the jabberjays and abandoned them to die in the wild. Contrary to what the Capitol believed would happen, the male jabberjays bred with female mockingbirds to create a new species. Mockingjays. Mockingjays could apparently repeat both birdsong and human melodies, if your voice was nice enough.  
_I love the story, how it's a symbol of hope and rebellion. Smiling slightly, i look away from the bird to see that Darius has ordered our drinks and is now talking to the man standing behind the bar. The tall and muscular man with tan skin, bronze hair that curls off of his face and the most incredible sea green eyes. Finnick Odair.  
Noticing i have pulled myself from my dreaming, they stop talking and stare at me. It's silent for a few moments apart from the quiet chatting from the few other people in the bar.  
"Sugar cube?' Finnick offers, holding out a small cube to me which sits in the center of his palm. I shake my head and he pops it in his mouth, staring at me as he does. Picking up my drink i take a sip, letting the liquid glide down my throat before placing the glass back down and sighing. 'Penny for your thoughts?"  
"I need a job."  
I answer bluntly staring at him with my stoney eyes. Flipping a coaster, which was sitting precariously at the edge of the bar, he catches it before hitting it down against the bar, next to the pump labelled 'Guinness'.  
"There was a placement that opened a week ago."  
"Really?"  
I ask, sitting up a little straighter in my seat.  
"Yes. But it was filled the other day by a women called Johanna. Feisty one she is."  
"You're kidding me."  
"Afraid not Everdeen."  
He frowns and looks at me with sympathetic eyes. Grunting, i hit my head against the bar and moan into the wood, my hair falling around my face. I shake my head slightly as Finnick tries to tell me it's all fine. For all i care he could be speaking nothings and nonsense. After a second i feel a hand being placed on my shoulder blade and Darius chimes in.  
"Come on Katniss, it'll be okay. You'll find a job. Hell, we'll help. Wont we Finn?"  
"Of course. And hey, what a better way to loose your job than by breaking Cray's nos-"  
"Finnick!"  
I laugh darkly in to the wood before lifting my head and staring at the men. The lights shining from the back of the bar stinging my eyes slightly as i look up. Slowly, the satisfying feeling of hearing Cray's nose crunch replay's in my mind only doubling my belief that the man truly deserved that hit.  
_But what does that single impulsive hit mean for my future?_

* * *

Closing the front door behind me i step into the hallway and throw my bag down at my feet. Placing my door key on it's hook i make my way down the hall and into the kitchen, retrieving a glass from the cupboard and filling it the the brim with water as i do.  
Darius had paid our bill before dropping me home after forty minutes of sitting in the bar with both him and Finnick. He's heading back to the office now, apparently Cray had allowed him to leave to see me home with no arguments. _I_ w_onder why._  
Gulping down my water quickly, washing away the taste of the liquor, i wipe my mouth with the back of my sleeve before washing up my glass and placing it on the draining board. Staring at the clock, which hangs on the wall opposite me, i realize it is a around full 2 hours before Prim is leaving school. Today I'll collect her straight from school instead of collecting her from Rue's at 5 like i do on a normal, working day.  
A pang starts in my stomach as the feeling of being alone for a few hours dawns on me. Normally i would be surrounded by people requesting letters, asking me to file reports along with other jobs. Of course, me and my friends will often share a quick laugh or two while Cray wasn't prowling around. But now, instead of being surrounded by people, i am home alone.  
The sound of water dripping from the tap, refrigerator humming softly and the clock ticking, fills the kitchen.  
For probably the millionth time today i sigh and place my head in my hands, only now allowing the tears which have wheeled up all day to come free and slide down my cheeks. I hate crying, it makes me look weak. But that's what i feel now. Breathing out slowly i stay, head in hands and staring at the floor for a few minutes, before i stand up right and dry my eyes at a startling hissing noise.  
Buttercup, my sisters cat, sits in front of me. My sisters, hideous-looking cat with it's mashed-in nose, half an ear missing, and eyes the color of rotting squash. This cats hates me with some kind of vengeance and spite, and i hate him. She found him on the way home from school one day, i still walked with her then, i had watched her skip up the road before stopping dead in her tracks before kneeling down.  
When i reached her i saw what she was looking at, a semi conscious cat, mangled fur and hissing in pain. She carried him home and begged me to let her keep him, personally, i didn't think he'd last the night. That's why i tried to drown him. Put the thing out it's misery, and, I'm sure you can tell, he didn't like that. Resented me ever since. Prim had healed him, with the help of our mother. While she was still around for us.  
As for the name, Prim named him Buttercup because she insisted that his muddy yellow coat matched the bright flower, personally, i never saw it.  
Hissing at me once more he narrows his eyes before flicking his tail and leaving the kitchen, leaving me alone once more.  
_I need to get out of the house.  
_Closing my eyes and scrunching my face in thought i finally decide on where to spend the 2 hours i have to kill. At my best friend Gale's. Gale is 2 years older than i am, i became his friend when i was 11, a month or two after my dad died. His father was one of my dads close friends since they were little, grew up in the same neighbor hood, until Gale's father moved away, in the 'Seam'. The poorer part of the town we live in. Where i live now. I had met him few time before then, birthdays, at my fathers funeral. I only really became his friend when his family moved around the corner from mine. His mother would check up on us once a week until she had her daughter, she would bring her three sons with her. He has the same features i do; olive skin, grey eyes and dark hair; he's like my brother.  
Normally Gale works all week but sundays, however, today is an exception. It's his younger sister, Posy's, birthday. As a result he has booked time off of work to be at home. He does this for each one of his family's birthdays; his sister, brothers, mum and dad.  
Pushing myself off of the work surface i walk down the hall before climbing the stairs and entering my bedroom. Finding the small, pink box containing the gift me and Prim had bought for Posy at the bottom of my wardrobe i leave my room. At the bottom of the stairs once again, i take my key from it's hook and leave the house.  
Looking both ways down the street before i start my walk, i watch as a woman i have decided to call Foxface; not only since i don't know her real name but for her striking, fox like features and flaming ginger hair, push her child in her pram down the street and around the corner. She lives almost opposite us, but we have never spoken a word.  
Starting at a brisk pace, after she has disappeared out of view, i make my way to Gale's. He only lives around the corner from me, a five minute walk, ten at most. The walk to his is uneventful, a few people walking past, the far off drone of sirens.  
Finally i reach his house and approach the door before knocking twice, after a minute or two Gale appears at the door. He smiles at me widely before confusion takes over and his face contorts into a frown, eyes swimming with concern.  
"Hi Gale."  
Hey Catnip, come in."  
Opening the door wider he lets me in. After saying hello to Hazelle, Gales mother, I find myself in the kitchen sitting at his table. Clutching a hot cup of tea which is slowly scorching my skin. Gale sits opposite me, face still written with concern and slight confusion as to why i am sitting opposite him in his kitchen in the middle of the day, a day I'm meant to be working, drinking tea. After a few minutes of silence, filled only by the movement of a body walking around upstairs and, once again, a clock, i start the conversation.  
"How's everyone?"  
"Good, thanks. And Prim, and your mother?"  
"Prim's good, came home talking about how Rory walked her home the other day when Rue went home early after being sick.' I smile at Gale. Prim is in the same year as one of Gales two brothers, they have been friends since they knew what friends are. However, he simply raises an eyebrow, knowing i have avoided the other half of the question. I sigh before speaking again. 'We haven't seen our mother in a while now."  
Gale frowns and sighs before taking a sip of his own drink. After his cup as reunited with the table he opens his mouth again and speaks.  
"Why aren't you at work?"  
"About that..."  
"Katniss?"  
He stares at me, his brow furrowed._ He isn't going to like why I'm not at work, not at all.  
_"I got fired."_  
_"Why?"  
"I hit Cray."  
My voice is blunt, there's no point hiding why i lost my job. Especially not from my best friend, he'd find out eventually. I take a sip of my tea, it still to warm and burning my tongue slightly, as i avoid his gaze. Pulling my cup away from my lips i bite them before looking at Gale once again.  
"Why?"  
"He offered me a '_compromise'_ to loosing my job and touched me because i was late again. I just lost it, and hit him."  
"Oh Catnip..."  
"I know Gale, but I'm going to find a job. I've already asked at The Mockingjay, there's no spaces though.' Gales frowns, opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. He has heard me tell him many a story about Cray and has never seemed to like me working for a man like that. He has always been so protective of me, if anyone ever bullied me Prim he'd have something to say to them. They'd never say a mean word to us again. 'It's okay Gale. I'll find something."  
I think the words are more for me than anyone, but i reach across the table and touch his hand before giving a small smile. He gives me a slight smiles in return.  
"If you ever need any help-"  
"I know, you're here. You and your family always have been. Both me and Prim are grateful for that."  
I pull my hand away and take another sip of my drink. For the next hour or so me and Gale effortlessly converse over anything that comes to mind. What Gale and his family are doing later for Posy, how his job is going and how long it has been since we last practiced archery together. We used to shoot once a week when we were younger, before Gale got his job and was only free on sundays. My dad used to practice archery, even made me a bow of my own when i took a shining to it. After he died i stopped for a while, however after my mum came back to us i found myself needing to get away, i restarted. So i dug out my bow and arrows. I offered Gale to come along to because i didn't want to be alone, i had always worked with a partner, Gale seemed the best choice. I miss the quite bonding we used to share, i know it can't be helped. Looking up at the clock i notice it's almost time Prim leaves school.  
Raising from our seats, Gale walks me to the front door. Calling up the stairs i say goodbye to Hazelle. Opening the door Gale pulls me into a hug before releasing me.  
"Be careful Catnip."  
"I will be."  
I smile before leaving the house and starting down the road. When i finally reach the gates of my old school i stare at them, the gates shaped like gnarled fingers, i haven't been here in what seems like a life time away. The school is one of the nicest ones in the city, a day never goes by when i am not thankful both me and Prim attended it. Even the better off city kids come here, the school is directly on the unofficial line from where the seam meets the merchants.  
Sighing, i wait as i stare at my watch.  
Suddenly i shoot my head up as i hear a familiar voice. As i do i meet the face of my old textiles teacher. Still wearing a simple black shirt, matching trouser and gold eyeliner. A unique and bizarre fashion choice, but one i always admired, it exposes the gold flecks in his green eyes. I smile.  
"Sir."  
"What have i told you since you left Girl on Fire? Teacher's have names too."  
"I'm never going to live that name down am i Cinna?"  
He laughs slightly at my comment, but not in a mean way. More at the memory of me in year 9. It was compulsory for students to try a technology.  
I had always been terrible at cooking, and all the spaces for woodwork had been taken leaving one other subject. Textiles. I never got the hang of it, but it was one of my favorite lessons because of Cinna being my teacher. He has always been kind and understanding, never raised his voice if it could be avoided. One day while in his class i was ironing a piece of fabric so i could attempt to sew it into a bag, ie. ultimately ending up maiming it. However, i was distracted by one of my few friends, Madge. Forgetting about ironing, i joined in a discussion she was having with a boy called Marvel. Forgot about ironing, that is, until the fabric set alight. Ever since then i never lived down the name 'Girl on Fire'.  
"No."  
He finally answers smiling at me. I feel a sudden tugging on my sleeve and look to my left to see Prim standing by my side with Rue. Her expression confused.  
"Why are you here Katniss, shouldn't you be at work?"  
"I came to get you today Prim.' I smile down at her and Rue before turning my attention back to Cinna, who should be managing the gate along with the few other teachers who have appeared to ensure that no fights break out and people cross the road safely. 'It was nice seeing you again sir."  
"And it was nice seeing you Katniss."  
Walking away i turn to both Prim and Rue, their faces still confused. Motioning that we should start walking, the three of us start down the street.  
"Sorry Rue, Prim can't come over today."  
"It's okay. Can she still come around tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
I smile at Rue before looking back ahead, face drooping slightly.  
_How am i going to tell Prim?  
_For the rest of the walk to Rue's i stay silent, listening to Rue and Prim's conversations about school and boys and whatever they come up with. I thought I'd walk her home, to make sure she's safe. After Rue has bid us goodbye and walks into her house Prim finally turns on me.  
"Why aren't you at work Katniss, is... is everything okay?"  
Her voice sounds worried, slightly shaky. Putting on a tiny smile i turn to Prim. She's so young, yet, so old at the same time. She should be enjoy herself, not worrying, she worries enough about mum. Stroking her hair and tracing her pony tail till the light hair falls from my fingertips, i look at her face. Her thin jaw and pointed nose; the only physical attributes my sister inherited from our father.  
"Everything is going to be okay little duck. I promise."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If anyone has any idea's you want to see in the story I'm happy to hear them and i will try to add them in. I may not get the next chapter out as quick as this one, but i will certainly try :)**

**And don't forget- Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, chapter 3 is here! I'm very impressed that i got it out this quickly. Please don't shoot me if it's not as good as the others, i wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter... hope it's not that bad!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

For most of the past week i have spent a lot of my free time sitting in The Mockingjay with a hand full of newspapers i have been collecting, circling possible jobs with highlighters, while sitting at the bar. Between the emptiness of my house and Buttercup's insistent hisses, i can't seem to concentrate long enough to do anything of use.  
Finnick has been on hand to comment on the jobs i had encircled in a bright yellow ring. Although, most of his comments received a sharp slap on the back of the head from the new bar maid who, Finnick had in fromed me the week before, was called Johanna.  
_I had first met her on tuesday. It was around 9 o'clock in the morning, just after the bar had opened. Tuesday is the day Finnick, not Senca, opens up. I had hitched a ride to the bar with Finnick, since he passes my house on the way to work and it would save me walking. I helped him open, earning me a free drink. I was sitting in my normal space at the bar, next the the dark blue fosters tap, when a clatter erupted from next to me._  
_Snapping my head up from the paper i was scanning and turning towards where the noise came from i saw that a black, studded bag had been roughly placed down on the bar next to where i sat. Looking up from the bag i saw the person who had placed it there. A petite woman with short, slightly spiked blond hair and wide spread brown eyes. I had never seen her here before, however, she was wearing the bars uniform- a black shirt with the words 'The Mockingjay' embroydered onto it in silver, along with the short silver skirt that all waitress' wear._  
_She must be the women who got the job.  
Her attention was turned to her mobile phone, completely ignoring my presence. I studied her features before i returned my attention back to the paper and my job spotting. A moment later i heard Finnick returning back behind the bar from being in the storeroom, groaning slightly as he placed a heavy looking box of spirits on the bar._  
_"So Finnick, who's this chick then?"_  
_I looked up from my paper at once and narrowed my eyes at the women next to me, her attention left her phone as a jingle indicated it had been turned off, and she stared up at Finnck._  
_"An old friend of mine. Johanna Mason, meet Katniss Everdeen.' He gestured towards me. 'Oh, and i wouldn't call her chick if i was you, she doesn't like it."_  
_"And?"_  
_"She broke her former boss' nose for a similar reason."_  
_To this Johanna had turned her attention to me, pouted and nodded in some kind of admiration. Pushing her bag aside she lent one hand on the bar and held out her other to me. I took it._  
_"Nice one brainless."_  
_She released my hand before she zipped her bag and picked it up, before she disappeared into the back. I stared at Finnick who simply stopped staking the alcohol and turned to stare at me, frowning slightly. _  
_"She's nicer than she first appears."_  
_"Right..."_  
_"I did tell you, she's feisty."_  
On the days that i didn't spend in The Mockingjay flipping through papers and talking to both Finnick and Johanna, who despite being spiteful proved to help my job finding along, I've been asking around the seam for any placements. I had two interviews, one which ended in not receiving the job, the other i have another interview next week for the post office. Many places denied my application, they were the nice ones. Some hadn't replied at all, and when i asked about if they had considered my placement they simply told me they had filled the space.  
Closing my eyes and pulling my finger through my hair i sigh. It's friday night, I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, head in my hands and temple throbbing. I've had a headache since i returned from an interview with a lady called Vienna today. She runs a nail parlor down the road from where i live along with her husband. I've had a headache all day since i left the interview, which was a waste of time, i think it was her accent that did it.  
Sighing i pull my legs up onto the bed and lay down as i pull the covers over myself. Staring up at the ceiling i wait for my eyes to droop.

Rolling over in my bed i stare at the clock by my bedside, the numbers glowing fluorescent green in the pitch black room, being the only form of light.06:29. Sighing i keep my eyes focused on the numbers, waiting for then to change, like i do every morning. Since i was fired i haven't been able to sleep and my nightmares have seemed to have gotten more frequent. They've always been with me after my father died, being spared and allowed a restful nights sleep a few nights a week to make up for the slow, frightening ones. However, recently i haven't gotten one goods night sleep since when i was sacked on friday. It's now the early hours of saturday a week later.  
If i could, i would just close my eyes and turn over to face the wall, to force myself to sleep. But recently i have found my dreams aren't just about my fathers death, funeral, my mother depression; but loosing Prim. The thought causes me to shudder.  
Sitting up in bed i put my head in my hands, yawning into my palms in defeat, once again sleep has alluded me. Sitting like this for a few minutes, my legs trapped between the cosy, light green sheets, a thought comes to my head. It has been months since i have taken Prim anywhere nice. Maybe today, since the weather is meant to be lovely, it's Prim's day off of school and i have no work to be at, in could take her somewhere.  
_Better now than before the money runs out.  
_Untangling my legs from the covers i wander out of my room and down the hall into the bathroom, being as quiet as humanly possible so i don't wake Prim.  
Pulling off and throwing my pajamas in a heap on the floor in the corner of the room, i step into the shower. Turning on the was as i do it runs cold before slowly waring up. Hitting my skin it warms my limbs, turning and running my hands through my hair. It's the first week of May, and although it is still quite cold, it is a warm day for the time of year.  
After a while longer of hugging my waist and standing under the water, i finally emerge from the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself i sneak back down the hall and into my room again, closing the door behind me.  
Drying myself down i begin to root through my dresser, pulling out my underwear i put them on before flicking through my wardrobe. Finally, i settle on a pair of jeans, a grey cotton Henley and a pair of laced hunting boots. Brushing the knots out of my semi-wet hair i dutch plait it and secure it with a worn looking, dark green hair band. Looking into the mirror on my dresser i trace my face with my finger tips, deciding against any makeup today. It's a Prim day, she wont mind.  
Rubbing my eyes, i yawn once more before i turn to stare at the clock. 7:45.  
Making my bed i leave the warmth of my room, before sneaking downstairs and into the kitchen. I am terrible at cooking. However, some things i concoct turn out to be quite edible, I'd even stretch to say pretty tasty on a rare occasion.  
Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, i add milk, while eating it quickly i slink around the kitchen, piling the counters with food for Prim's breakfast. Eggs, ham, and a zucchini. Pulling out a frying pan i make an omelet before pouring a glass of orange juice and placing the egg breakfast on a plate. Just the way dad used to make breakfast for us.  
Finding a tray in the cupboard i place the plate, a knife and fork, and the drink onto it before carrying it up the stairs to Prim's room. Precariously balancing the try in one hand as i open her door.  
There is a soft snoring filling the room when i enter, making me chuckle slightly. Creeping over to her bed i coo her name softly until her sleepy eyes flicker open.  
"Prim? Rise and shine Primrose."  
"Katniss?... What, what's wrong?"  
She yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. Like this she looks like a child again, waking her up on her birthday with both mum and dad by my sides.  
"Nothing little duck. I made you breakfast, omelet, like dad used to make it."  
"Thanks Katniss."  
She smiles at me as i place the tray down on her lap. Pushing up from my kneeling position i walk over the her curtains before pulling them open, allowing her room to flood with light. Turning back to her i smile before picking up a top which lays on the floor, fold it and place it on her dresser.  
"It's okay. When you've finished breakfast get dressed, okay? I'm taking you out today."  
"Where to?"  
"To the city, i know how much you love it there."  
She smiles at me, exposing her perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. Her china eyes are shining in the light that is filtering in to the room. Making my way back to her bedside i grin at her and give her kiss on the top of the head, causing her to giggle and push me away with her hands playfully.  
"Katniss!"  
"Primrose!"  
I laugh back before leaving her room and making my way back down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**I'm sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but i will make it up to you! In the next one we're, at long last, going to meet Peeta. And i promise, the chapter will be longer and better than this one **

**It may take a bit longer to get out to you guys but it'll be worth the wait, hopefully :)**

**And don't forget, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As a guest to the site quite rightly pointed out to me, 'I' is indeed a pronoun, and should be capitalized. Thank you for pointing that out, bad isn't it? I want to do GCSE English and missed that for 3 chapters? Well, all of the I's from now in will be capitalized. **

**Sorry for any other little mistakes I have made, I'm to the greatest at spelling. In fact after reading The Hunger Games I spelt 'capital', 'Capitol' for week's afterwards. Did anyone else do that or just me?**

**Anywho, I'm rambling... so enough of that, here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

The train rumbles slightly as it moved along the tracks, blurring everything outside the window into a mash of colour while swaying both Prim and I slightly as we sit in our sits. Opposite each other and both by a window. It's quieter In the end seats of the train carriage, so we decided to sit here. The carriage is fairly empty anyway, apart from a few people, most in suits and reading papers, most likely on their way to work. It's only 9 o'clock, after all.  
Staring at Prim I notice how her eye's are shining In the sunlight, a smile plastered across her face from ear to ear. I haven't seen her smile this widely in such a very long time. The thought of her being so happy causes me to grin as I stare at her.  
Another aspect which makes Prim even more unlike me is in the way she dresses. Today, once she had hurriedly emerged in the kitchen, grasping the tray holding an empty plate and glass, I noticed that she had decided to wear a soft, sky blue skirt. She's also wearing a crisp white blouse and brown brogues. Her hair, which unlike mine is dead straight, in two plaits. My sister is beautiful, much like the flower she was named after. Evening primrose.  
Being drawn from my thoughts by her voice, Prim turns to look at me.  
"Where are we going when we're there, Katniss?"  
"Well little duck, we'll go to all the shops, and visit the square to feed the birds like we used to with mum and dad. We can go to the meadow to, see the woods. The woods was so big and green last time I saw it.' I stop, closing my eyes for a brief moment as I picture the large tree's and so many shades of green everywhere you look. 'And, I'll even take you to the bakery."  
At this her smile, somehow, grows wider. If she were to grin anymore I'm pretty certain her face would crack in two. When we were younger our mother and father would take us on trips to the city. Mother used to live there, before she met father and left for the seam. Her parents died before I was born, she had no other family.  
I was only very young when we used to go, Prim younger. But I remember when we did go there, there was always one place that amazed Prim more than anywhere else, the bakery. She'd press her chubby toddler cheeks against the glass in awe and stare at the delicately made up cookies and cakes, for all occasions. I must admit, they were amazing, so carefully crafted from sugar and colour, yet a masterpiece work of art at the same time. Once or twice, we were treated to the deserts. They defiantly tasted as good as they looked, even now, after nine years since my last taste of the treat, I recall the flavor which ignited my taste buds.  
"We can go and see the cakes?"  
"Yeah Prim, and I'll even buy the the best looking one there."

* * *

_(Peeta's POV_)

"Yes mum... No, no everything's fine here... No, we wont screw this up. I know this is important... Just you and dad enjoy your holiday... Okay... Okay... Bye."  
I hang up my phone and push it back into the back pocket of my jeans. Sighing heavily I place my head in my hands, allowing the quiet hum of the ovens behind me and the smell of dough and cinnamon to take me away from all the stress for just a moment. I only move when the sound of my brothers laughter pulls me from my hiding space. Pulling my hands away I stare at my brother, Ryder, who has just emerged from the front of the bakery.  
"From the look on you're face, I'm going to take it mum was on the phone again?"  
"Yeah. It's like she thinks we're to incompetent to watch the shop for a week."  
"Her fault for agreeing to let dad take her on that romantic holiday then, isn't it?"  
Ryder points out, grabbing one of the cookies, I had just removed from the oven about 20 minutes ago, from the cooling rack before pulling out a chair and sitting at the table. He takes a large bite from the treat before releasing a satisfied 'Mmm' noise, causing me to frown.  
"Hey, I just baked those!"  
"And I've just been helping Annie serve costumers for hours. Give me a break."  
Rolling my eyes I turn around to face the counter I had been leaning on. Coating my hands and fore arms in flour, I continue to knead the dough I had finished putting together before mum had phoned.  
While on holiday, dad left me and Ryder, my oldest brother, in charge of the bakery. Mum wasn't to pleased, but there is no one else to look after it, being a family run business we don't employ many other staff. As for my other brother, Daniel, he doesn't live near us anymore. He never liked baking or the prospect of one day helping own a bakery, instead, he wants to be an architect. Dad, being the amazing man he is, supported him. Mum on the other hand, still resents Daniel for ever bringing up the subject.  
Frowning, I stare over at the clock on the wall for a second before returning to my kneading. 3 o'clock. They have only been gone since 9 o'clock this morning, they're not getting back till a week wednesday. They've only been gone for 6 hours, and mum's already checking up on us to make sure we haven't somehow blown up the whole shop. I sigh again, wiping my forehead with my wrist as I do, It can get very hot in the back of the shop most the time, with all the ovens on.  
"How's business today?"  
"Good, had quite a few costumers, reckon we will get a lot more by the time we close."  
"That's good."  
Placing down the rolling pin I lean across the counter, retrieving a circular, metal pastry cutter from next to a bag of caster sugar. I position the cutter over a section of the dough before pushing down on it, lifting the cut out section of dough up and placing it on a baking tray at my side. I do this several times as a silence takes over the kitchen. After a few minutes Ryder speaks again.  
"So, when's Delly leaving?"  
Looking over my shoulder I see that he is now staring at the newspaper I had bought this morning while on my break, looking back to dough I continue my cutting.  
"Next thursday. She's leaving for Hull on saturday."  
"I hope that job is worth the move."  
"So do I."  
A painful twisting in my stomach causes me to furrow my brow. Delly Cartwright has been my friend since we were in nursery. There are photographs of us as children; at each others birthday parties, playing In the park, baking cookies, holding up our messy hands after painting. When she was younger, she had a pasty-face, was slightly lumpy and had yellowish hair. Now, she looks older, thinner, her hair longer and normally in a bun instead of the sausage curls she used to wear.  
Although we have never dated, despite the allegations from our other classmates in school, we are still extremely close. I never saw her as a girlfriend, more of a sister. She used to tell everyone I was her brother. Now she's moving to Hull because she's transferred to a university that Is better equipped for the subject she wants to study; law. Delly wants to be a barrister, and if you ask me, she's going to be an amazing one. It just hurts to think my best friend is moving so far away.  
"Mum isn't to happy she's going.' Ryders words suddenly snap me from my thinking. 'She's loosing a good worker, and the woman she wanted to be the mother of her grandchildren."  
"_Please_. I'm not letting mum choose who I'm going to have kids with, besides, I'm only 20, I have years yet."  
Picking up the baking tray, which Is now full, I walk over to the oven and place it inside. Setting 40 minutes on the timer, I turn to Ryder.  
"True.' He averts his gaze from the paper he's been staring at, to look at the watch on his wrist before looking at me. 'It's almost time for Annie to go home. Which means It's you're turn out front."  
"Okay, but that means you have to tidy up."  
He grunts and pulls a face at me. Smiling at him I walk to the sink and turn on the water, rinsing the flour from my arms and hands. Scrubbing them to get all the flour clumps out of the fine hairs which cover my arms. Grabbing a towel, I dry them before placing It back onto the counter. Pulling off my orange, flour caked apron to expose my light blue_ Mellark's Bakery _polo, I place it on the hook along with all the other aprons. I run my hands through my hair, yawning as I do, before making my way over to the door which leads to the front of the shop.  
"Peeta?' I turn and stare at Ryder who is looking at me, a small smirk playing on his lips. 'Actually... Never mind."  
I furrow my brow and stare at him at him for a few minutes. His blonde hair Is forehead, blue eyes shining with mischief. Turning on my heels slowly I make my way towards the door, away from Ryder and out to the front of the shop. When I open the door a wave of fresh, cold air hit's me, waking me up slightly. Stopping and standing for a moment I breath in cool air, before making my way over to the woman standing behind the till with wavy brown hair and wearing the same design of shirt I am. When I reach her I tap her shoulder, causing her to snap out of the day dream she must have been in, and stare up at me with her large, sea green eyes.  
"Sorry, just away with the fairies."  
She smiles shyly. Last time mother caught her day dreaming while on the till, she had screamed at her.  
"It's okay Annie, it's time for you to go home now anyway, so I'll take over the till."  
She smiles at me again before thanking me and bidding me a goodbye, slipping into the back of the bakery through the door I had just come through she disappears from view. Taking my place in front of the register, I stare around the bakery, it's fairly empty at the moment apart from a few people.  
Leaning on the counter I let my mind drift slightly. I love working in the bakery, I always have. Ever since I was old enough to mix ingredients and carry bags of flour, I have. My father had inherited the bakery when his parents died. When he met my mother and they married, she became part of the business. Now Ryder, Daniel and I are expected to take it over when they retire, to keep up the tradition. Thinking about it now, I wouldn't mind running the bakery for the rest of my working life, neither would Ryder it appears. Although, I do understand why Daniel may not want to help run the bakery, to have his career chosen for him, especially if it is one he has no interest in.  
A few minutes after I have left the back of the shop, at around half past 3 Castor, one of the two brothers who own the photography shop down the road; a burly man with sandy hair, a red beard and blue eyes, comes into the shop like he normally does on saturday's. I notice how his nails are close-bitten, as always. Either Castor, or his brother Pollux, always come in around now on saturday's to buy a loaf of banana bread, they have for years. As the day wears on I serve a lot of people, some are regular costumers and others I have never seen before.  
After a while of quiet in which no costumers have entered the shop I find myself leaning my chin in my left hand which is propped up on the counter in front of me, the register to my right. Tracing the glass beneath me with the tip of my my index finger I stare down at the many treats in the cabinet. Cookies, loaves of bread, the remaining fresh biscuits I had made this morning. I sigh slightly as I peer at the glowing numbers on the register, 17:44. Almost time to close the bakery.  
Standing up straight I stretch, yawning as I do. Reaching my hands into the air while on tip toe's and my eyes closed tightly. I rotate my shoulder blades, only just catching the soft jingle of the bell above the door of the bakery. Returning to being flat footed and dropping my arms down by my side, I open my eyes.  
For a moment I freeze as an odd, numbing feeling spreads through my limbs, followed by a twisting in my stomach. Not the same kind of twisting I felt earlier when disusing Delly leaving. This feels like hundreds of butterflies are taking flight in my stomach all at the same time, and all for the person standing in front of me. Katniss Everdeen. Her dark brown hair in a plait, just like the last time I saw her. Skin a light olive and eyes shining like steel. For a moment I am captivated by her, until I realize I am staring. Feeling a heat in my cheeks I look away quickly.  
After a moment I gaze up again to see her, and her younger sister, Primrose her name is if my memory serves me well, looking at the cakes. Bags are at their sides. Katniss has knelt down to be at her sisters height, laughing along with her and gently tugging at one of Primrose's plaits, causing her to laugh. I smile at the sight.  
Suddenly, Katniss raises from her kneeling position and turns towards the counter, following Primrose with her gaze as she runs towards me and the counter. When she reaches the counter she looks inside, placing her hands on the glass, looking at all the treats inside, before suddenly looking up at me.  
"Hello."  
I smile back at her and return her greeting. At the sound of my words, Katniss' gaze suddenly darts to me, her orbs widening at the sight of me. All of a sudden, while staring directly into those amazing, tinted diamonds I am pulled back to the only real moment I ever really connected with her.

_Freezing rain was falling from the sky on a day in late February, and it had been all day, causing the mud to turn soft. I had read in the newspaper a few day's before about the murder of Mr. Everdeen, the moment I had finished the article I had felt an odd pang in my chest, remorse for Katniss and her family. She has a younger sister, Primrose I believe her name is, she's only 6 years old. Her mother is now a widow, left alone, and it's not fair at all.  
I was working in the bakery late that evening, at around 5 o'clock. It was a sunday and we were preparing the bread ready for tomorrow morning. Dad had placed me on the work surface next to the window, while he found me a plaster. I had tripped while carrying baking tray's a cut my knee. Mum wasn't happy at all._  
_While looking out of the window I saw a figure wandering through the alley behind our back garden, as soon as I saw her shining, grey orbs though the rain and slates in our fence, I knew it was her. Dad had just stuck the plaster over my graze, his hand softly tapping my knee, drawing me back to reality. He smiled at me before his attention had returned to the bread he was baking. Looking back quickly I see Katniss' figure, now sliding down my fence and ending in a sitting position, her back to me. I frown. This isn't fair, I have to do something.  
Jumping down from the counter, I pulled on my dad's apron, offering to help remove the loaves from the oven. As I removed the last two loaves I deliberately dropped them into the flames, scorching the ends black. When mum saw them she screamed at me, hitting my cheek with the back of her hand. It stung so much my eyes began to water. Dad frowned and began to reason with her, but mum just raised her voice more and sent me outside into the rain to throw the 'ruined' loaves in the bin at the back of the garden. Pulling on my wellington boots, I picked up the loaves from the counter, opened the door, and ran to the end of the garden clutching the loaves. Trying to keep them dry for Katniss, their warmth scorching my skin.  
As I approached the fence, Katniss' body shifted to face me, her eye's following my movement's. I tore the burnt halves off of the bread and lifted the metal lid of the bin to throw them away. However, with the unburnt, golden brown ends of the loaves, I pushed them through one of the gaps in between the slates in the fence. Katniss stared at my hand holding the loaves, the other compressing the earth beneath me as I knelt to her level, before her gaze rose to the cheek mother had struck and finally to my eyes. Her's looked so big and amazing, her wet hair clinging to the side of her face slightly, freckles littering the bridge of her nose. An odd feeling, much like a million butterflies taking flight in my stomach, began as one word to describe her formed in my head.  
Breathtaking.  
"I know it's not much, but here.' I placed the two halves into her hands, her gaze falling on them, smoke dancing in the rain as their heat met the evenings cold. 'Take them. I hope they help... An- and I'm sorry about your dad."  
She looked up at me once more before giving me a small, bewildered smile and whispering,  
"Thank you."  
Getting to her feet she was gone within a minute, melted into the rain. I returned to the house and got changed into dry clothes after that. But I still remember that night, worrying about if she had gotten home safely, she was so far from her home, didn't her mother care? I was only reassured of her safety when I saw her at school the next day. But I have never spoken to her since that rainy day. Only admired from afar... and I hate myself for it.  
I still don't regret helping Katniss, even after the abuse I received from mother_.

Pulling myself from my dream, I realize I have been staring at her once again, and her me. Her eye's clouded over as if she is recalling the same memory. She moves on the spot, staring at me a while longer before smiling slightly and opening her mouth.  
"You have a bit of flour..."  
She trails off, pointing to her forehead. For a moment I am baffled by what she means, suddenly, as if a light has been switched on, I realize what she is saying. Whipping my forehead ferociously I watch flour sprinkle down in front of my nose. I have no idea why I am embarrassed, all i know is my cheeks are burning hot.  
"Thank you."  
I mumble. A small, pinkish blush raises on Katniss' cheeks before she looks away from me. Wrenching my eyes from Katniss' figure, I look down to her sister, who is kneeling by the cabinet with her hands pressed to the glass, almost to memorized by the cakes she was oblivious to mine and Katniss' exchange of words. Her eyes, like mine, are a light blue. I smile at Primrose.  
"Decided what you want yet?"  
She seems to snap out of her trance and shakes her head slightly.  
"Hmm, what's your favorite_?"_  
She asks, smiling back at me and getting to her to feet. As I pull a face and tap the side of my chin, Primrose giggles and stares back at Katniss, who smiles at her sister. The butterflies wings flap harder at her smile. Finally, I stop and grin at her.  
"I have just the thing. Wait here.' Jogging into the back, past an engrossed looking Ryder who now has a book in his hands, and bound up the stairs which lead to the apartment my family live in, above the bakery. Grabbing a small, paper bag which is sitting on the counter top by the kettle. I'm going to give Prim and Katniss the last of special treat's I make only on saturday's. I always save a bag for me, the others sold to hungry customers. But Primrose had asked what's my favorite, and these are it.  
I quickly make my journey back down to the bakery, locking the door behind me as I go. I pass Ryder again, still reading.  
_Does Ryder actually ever bake anything during work hours?_  
Running back to the door I slow down slightly, before pushing the door open back into the front of the shop. I smile at Primrose, her eye's alight when she see's the white, paper bag in my hand. 'Here you go little lady."  
Taking the bag in her hands she stares at it for a moment, as if it's a rare artifact or intricate object that should be prized.  
"What are they?"  
"That's a surprise."  
She feel's the bag, face contorted to some look of concentration, as if trying to guess.  
"How much?"  
I stare up to Katniss, her gray eyes boring into me. For a moment I loose my voice, swallow my tongue, before I shake my head and speak up.  
"£1.50"  
Dipping into her pocket she pulls out some coins, before stepping forward and placing them into my open palm. She stares at me for a moment, her expression unable to read. After a moment she turns to face her sister, picking up the bags she had placed on the floor when she feel to her knee's and stared in awe at the cakes.  
"What do you say, Prim?"  
"I'm not a child!' She squeaks loudly, pulling a face at her at Katniss, before turning to face me. 'Thank you."  
"No problem, enjoy them, okay? And don't forget to share?"  
"We will."  
Turning to her sister she smiles, showing her teeth. Turning on her heels she skips to the door of the store, Katniss turns to follow, her face turned away and only her hair which falls like a waterfall in view. Before I have processed what I have said, I've said it. Earning me one last glimpse of Katniss' orbs.  
"I'm happy you got home safely."  
Prim, Katniss had addressed her sister, looks bewildered at my comment. Katniss, on the other hand, seems to have understood my words. Gulping she smiles slightly.  
"Thank you."  
The bell above the door chimes again before both Katniss and Prim leave the bakery. I watch as their figures slowly disappearing along with the sun, which is dipping away behind the shop roofs. The sky turning a soft shade of orange merged with subtle hint's of pinky gold. Sighing when I can no longer see them, I turn to the now empty, darkening shop, the butterflies wings still raging in my stomach.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait! I also hoped you enjoyed Peeta's POV as the story progresses there will be more of that. I will get the next chapters out to you amazing people as soon as possible **

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

**As always, don't forget- review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that in the last chapter I wrote '****I'm to the greatest at spelling' when I meant '****I'm not the greatest at spelling'... hmm, don't know how that happened, I'll change that.**   


**********Sam Claflin is Finnick Odair people, and it's how I imagined him!... more or less, the hairs not how I imagined it but I can compromise. But he HAS to have green eyes in the film, not like what they did with Peeta and left the character with the actors eye colour. What do you think of him?  
**

**Anyways, here is chapter 5 for all you amazing people who couldn't wait for my next update, thank you! **

**Without further a due, chapter 5 :)**

* * *

The lights in the carriage flicker slightly with every sharp shudder as the train rumbles along the tracks. Outside the sky has turned a dark, orange-purple as the sun sets slowly over the horizon, leaving the world tinted in a soft glow before it will eventually turn to black. As I sigh I shift on my seat, moving Prim, who is leaning against my chest, slightly as I do. We had decided to sit next to each other, instead of opposite like we had this morning. Our bags fill the seats opposite us. I hear her mumble nothings as she moves herself, snuggling into me more. Once we had left the bakery we had walked quite a way to get back to the train station, after stopping at a few stations Prim was lightly snoring, leaning into me. Her small hands still clutching the white, paper bag.  
Smiling at her I begin to stoke her hair, trailing down one of her braids before moving my hand back to the top of her head. Looking up after a moment, I look at the other occupants of the train. Unlike this morning, there are a lot more people in the carriage. Many of them are dressed in suits, like they were this morning. In fact, one man with brown hair turning slightly grey, was on the train this morning. A lone older woman clutching shopping bags sits in an empty, apart from her, collection of seats. Another, a young woman, is staring at a book, pushing her glasses higher up her nose as she turns the page. On the opposite side of the carriage are a group of boys who I recognize from a few blocks over. They wear their hoods up and are talking quite loudly, their music blaring through their head phones.  
After a minute I find myself looking out of the window, the world quickly whizzes past. Lights in houses have begun to come on as the sky continues to darken into a light purple shade. The hiss of the breaks, break through the concentration I hadn't realized I had. The motion of the train slowing sways me and Prim. As the train stops I move forward with the shudder before settling back in my seat again, watching the woman with the shopping get to her feet and leave the train.  
"Katniss?"  
Looking down to Prim I see she is now awake, yawning and rubbing her eyes with the hand not holding the bag.  
"Hello again sleepy, nice nap?"  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Half an hour, maybe a bit more."  
She nods slightly, shifting as the train begins to move again, so she is no longer leaning against me. I stare at her as she looks to the three bags opposite us, before to me. While we were in the city we visited the shops there. I had bought Prim a new skirt as she had grown out of all but one of hers. With a small amount of the pocket money I have had to stop giving Prim, she had bought herself a new pencil case for school.  
"What's in the other bag, Katniss?"  
I smile at her, reaching to the small, green bag which sits on top of the other two. We had come across a small market. While Prim was looking at a stool filled with different coloured scarfs and hats, I had come across one covered with little trinkets.  
Passing Prim the bag, I gesture for her to look inside. Giving me a quizzical look, she pulls open the bag and pulls out a small box. I watch as she turns it in her hands before finally letting it sit still in her palm.  
"Open it."  
I smile as she pulls the lid off to reveal the gift I had bought her. A small, gold coloured pin of a bird in flight with an arrow held in its beak, attached by the tips of its wings to a ring encircling it. A mockingjay pin. The moment I had seen the pin, I knew I loved it, just like I love Prim. A huge smile spread across her face as she lifts it from the box.  
"It's beautiful."  
She whispers as she traces the pin with her finger tips. Taking it from in between her finger tips, I pin it to her crisp white blouse just under her collar, above her heart. Patting it I look at her.  
"Just like you little duck. Always wear it it, it'll keep you safe."  
"Okay, Katniss."  
I grin at her, taking the green bag off of her lap and placing it back where it had been. When I look back to her, Prim is opening the white bag we had gotten at the bakery. Leaning back on my chair I stare out the window once again, the world blurring as the train speeds along the tracks. Slowly, the sky is getting darker outside. As the train comes to a stop, I look to the station name, which is printed in red letters across a sign on the station.  
_Three more stops till me and Prim have to get off, then I'll take her to Sea's Diner for dinner.  
_Suddenly, a squeak from behind me pulls my attention to Prim. She is holding the bag in one hand, a large, thin cookie in the other. Her eyes are wide and a smile is slowly forming on her lips.  
"What is it?"  
Looking up to me she passes me the cookie she has been scrutinizing. I stare at her and frown for a moment, trying to read her expression.  
"Look at it then, it's your one."  
Leaving her gaze, I stare down at the cookie. My eye's suddenly widening at the sight of it, the intricate design the icing is in on top of the biscuity treat. The soft, yellow hints in the middle of the pure white, smoothly spread petals on a pale blue background. For a moment, I forget that it is food I am staring at and not a canvas in a gallery. Blinking, I shake my head. On the cookie is a katniss plant. The water plant I am named after.  
This boy, the boy who had been so kind to me so many years ago after my father died; the boy who had ran out in to the rain to give me those loaves of bread; that boy with the brilliantly blue eyes had remembered me after all these years. His favorite treat, he had told Prim, was a cookie with the plant I was named after iced onto it.  
_Why did he remember me? I'm from the seam, the poorer part of the city, he's from the merchants. Why did he remember me? Maybe he wants something, for giving me the bread. What could I possibly give him to return the favor? I hate owing people, i hate owing him. _  
Gulping, I look to Prim who is staring at me with a strange expression across her face. Chewing on the cookie she swallows, looking to me as if she is waiting for me to say something.  
"It's... nice."  
"Nice? It's amazing Katniss, it's a-"  
"I know what it is Prim, now eat your cookie."  
Taking a bite I destroy the flower, erasing the once beautiful petals and waves of blue water. Prim takes another bite of her treat and looks away from me, her attention on the posters which line the inside of the train.  
Swallowing, I bite the inside of my cheek. A sweet, sugary taste fills my mouth. They are better than I remember they were.  
For a few moments both me and Prim are silent, letting the train sway us and the noise coming from the other side of the carriage fill the silence. Finally the train begins to slow, pulling up to our stop. Standing from my seat, i pick up the bags opposite me and turn to Prim, hand extended.  
"Come on, Prim."  
Taking my hand we walk to the door of the train, when it opens stepping out into the chilling evening air. Standing on the station for a moment, I stare at the sky, which is now a very dark purple. Slowly, i begin walking along the station, Prim following while still clutching my hand. A series of lights on high pillars illuminates the ground beneath our feet. All of a sudden, the beeping of doors closing and a whooshing of the train moving fills my ears.  
"Where to now Katniss?"  
"I'm taking you to Sea's for dinner little duck, she'll be happy to see you."

* * *

Clattering through the doors of The Mockingjay I'm frowning, eye's narrowed and fists clenched. I can feel the heat in my cheeks and hear my pulse thudding in my temple. I am not happy. Not. At. All. The happy spirits from mine and Prim's trip to the city, almost a week ago, had almost all been eroded away. Consumed by the stress of job hunting, which I took a break from on tuesday. The only thing that makes me smile from that day now is the sight of Prim and her mockingjay pin.  
As I stomp towards the bar, to my usual seat, Finnick looks up at me with his sea green eyes. Furrowing his brow he holds the cloth he had been using to wipe down the the bars oak surface, still. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man and an old family friend, also turns his head towards me before looking back to the drink in his hands.  
When I reach the bar I toss my backpack on the floor by the bar stool and my collection of papers on the bar, before pulling it out roughly and sitting on it. Lips still tightly pursed and staring daggers into Finnick.  
"Well, someones not a happy bunny. I take it that interview at the post office didn't go to well?"  
"You think?"  
Nodding his head Finnick sigh's, leaning on the edge of the bar. His imploring eyes scanning my face.  
"What happened?"  
"The insufferable women who interviewed me, happened. Stupid candy coloured hair, her voice! Her horrid voice! She had me sitting there for about an hour, asking me questions, telling me to wait while she _sorted forms_ before strolling back in and telling me I didn't get the job."  
"Oh..."  
"Bloody woman."  
I run my fingers through my loose strands of hair before leaning my head in my hands and elbows on the bar. The interview at the post office was the last place in the Seam I had high hopes in. Cursing into my hands I close my eyes tightly, trying to keep myself calm. An anger rising within me like a storm brewing, along with a strong resentment towards myself, for letting my anger get the better of me. For now putting myself in this situation. Prim in this situation. When I was younger I would find it hard to hold my temper; I once lodged a knife into the table at school because a boy from the city made fun of my clothes. My father had sat me down and spoken to me, I still remember his words.  
_Katniss, life isn't easy, and you will come across people who will make you very angry. But you have to learn to retaliate to what they say through ignoring how cruel they can be. It is not you're actions that define who you are; it is your choices._  
Blowing out a breath, I whisper into the bar.  
"I had to hit that fucking man and I had to get myself fucking fired all because of my _fucking_ temper! I bet dad's turning in his grave! "  
I spit to the wood, hitting my hand on the bar. All of a sudden, I feel a strong, firm hand covering my clenched fist. Looking up from the grain I stare to Finnick, both his hands are leaning against the bar, eyes on me. Sucking in my breath, I turn to Haymitch. His Seam grey eyes are bright and dangerous, staring into my equally metallic eyes. There is the stench of white liquor on his breath, skin pale and bags under his eyes. But his glare almost makes me feel guilty.  
"Your temper, sweetheart, is one of the shortest I have ever seen.' I narrow my eyes at the use of the word 'sweetheart'. 'But you have spunk girl. If any child, seam or city merchant, can argue their way into a job to support someone they love, it's you. You're like your father; determined."  
Looking down again, I sigh. Haymitch Abernathy had been a family friend since I can remember, he'd known my mother, then father. Pushing my head up I stare at the ceiling, before groaning and pulling the closest paper closer to me. Haymitch has returned to staring at his drink, occasionally taking a swig before placing the glass back against the wood. Looking down at the print, I stare at the job section.  
Most of the jobs had been crossed out; because of the distance from home, the inconvenient hours or the fact I had already tried for a job at the establishment. Looking up at the sound of rustling paper, I see Finnick with a paper in his hands.  
"Aren't you meant to be serving costumers?"  
"Yes he is, Finnick two gin and tonics, a tequila and a pear cider.' Looking around, Johanna slams her tray down on the bar and grins at me. 'Hey brainless."  
"Hello Johanna."  
"So what ya up to?"  
She leans against the bar, standing on her toes to pluck a cherry from a jar next to one of the many taps, and pops it in her mouth in a provocative manor. Flicking her hair as she pulls the stalk from the small, crimson fruit.  
"Looking for a job."  
"Still?"  
"The odds aren't in my favor."  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find one brainless. Finnick the drinks."  
Placing the four glasses and a bottle of cider on her tray, Johanna picks it up and balances it in her open palm, before gliding away through the bar to a table filled with waiting costumers. Turning back to the bronze haired man in front of me, he is once again staring at the paper. After a moment he smiles up at me, green eyes turned a shade of Dartmouth green.  
"What?"  
"There's an opening at Mellark's Bakery in the city, it seems to be the only job in this paper that you haven't already tried for."  
"Let me see that.' I frown as I grab the paper, scanning the page until my eyes fall upon the small add. 'What date is this paper?"  
"Today's. Friday 24rd."  
"Then if I haven't attacked it with highlighters yet, how do you know it's the only job?"  
Snatching the paper back, Finnick flicks the paper, clears his throat and darts his gaze to me for a moment before returning it to the paper, beginning his assault.  
"The post office pissed you off. Legg's apothecary found someone better qualified. Three places here weren't suitable because of the work hours, and the rest never replied to your CV's and applications. The only new job opening is the bakery."  
"I don't need it, I'll find somewhere else."  
"Why? It's the same amount of time to get there as your old job, just by train. In the city, the fresh smell of brea-"  
"No."  
Finnick closes his mouth and frowns, staring at me quizzically for a moment before moving down the bar to serve a heavily made up blond in a short skirt. For a few moments I watch the women push out her chest and bites her florescent pink finger nail seductively, head tilted down but eyes on Finnick's face. As always, he pulls his charm out of the bag.  
_Bloody man._  
Looking up to the mockingjay ornament on the wall I let the paper in my hands fall onto the bar. It's almost time to go and collect Prim from school. Since I have been able to be at home for the last just over two weeks, I have collected Prim and Rue almost everyday. Today Rue is coming to our house after school instead of Prim going to hers, she wanted to show Rue our house since she has never been to ours. Although, I'm not quite sure what to give them for dinner, I'll have to dig something out the freezer. Yawning, I stand from my stool, stretching.  
"Sweetheart?"  
I look to Haymitch, for once he looks slightly sober.  
"Yes?' Digging into his pockets he pulls out an small envelope, holding it out to me I frown. He shakes it slightly so i take it in my hands, turning it much like how Prim turned the box containing her pin while on the train. Looking back to him for a split second, searching his face for an answer to the girt. When receiving nothing but a slurred expression, I open the envelop to reveal a small wad of notes. I feel my eyes widen and my lips part slightly in shock. 'I can't take this."  
"It's to keep that sister of yours fed until you get a job. Twill in the corner shop told me your credit card refused to work, told you maybe you damaged it. But that's not the case, is it?"  
"Why?"  
"Ah, I love my liquor.' He takes a sip before continuing. 'But I was you're fathers friend, least I can do is look after his sweet loving daughter and his pain in the arse one."  
_A compliment from Haymitch. I knew it was to good to be true. _  
"Thank you."  
Offering him a small smile, he waves it off and goes back to sipping his drink. Picking up my backpack I pull my papers off of the bar before throwing the strap over my shoulder. I call goodbye to a flirting Finnick who waves his hand at me, then to Johanna before waving to Haymitch. It's time to collect Prim and Rue.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry, it's not my best chapter but I promise I have something big lined up for the next one! Have a good day folks and don't forget, review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been planning this chapter from the beginning, and I have thought long and hard how to write this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out. My friend, Invisible-Ayla, beta read it for me (if you love Bat Man, she has some awesome reads!)**

**Warning- This chapter contains darker themes**

* * *

Looking up from the cup of coffee I am staring into, which bitter smell is filling my nostrils, I see Prim wandering into the kitchen. Her hair is down today, normally it is like a golden waterfall which falls over her shoulders. Today it is rather greasy and frayed, curling slightly at the bottoms.  
_Maybe her hair isn't as straight a I always thought it was_.  
Wandering to the table, she sits down opposite me. The light yellow dress she is wearing is creased, bags now forming under her light blue orbs. Sighing I stare at my sister. Just over two weeks ago we sat at this table smiling, there was food in the cupboards and all her clothes were ironed and washed. She was happy, bright and slept soundly. Now, it's quite the opposite.  
After our day out on saturday, things began to go down hill, well, more than they had been. I had decided that the remaining money we had was for essentials. Food, water, electricity bills and what not. Unfortunately, this didn't leave much in the way of washing powder, or the luxury of using an iron. Any where we can save power, we will. No unnecessary appliances plugged in, lights off. This was slowly taking it's toll on Prim. She's a trooper, like our father, but she is only 14 and there is so much she can take.  
On wednesday last week Prim came come crying, Rory and Rue with her. She had told how two boys from the better off part of town had teased her on the way home over the fact that her shirts weren't ironed. Later, I got a call from Gale, asking if she was okay. Unlike Prim's version of the story, Gale had told me how Rory described the boys as malicious, their merchant blue eyes alive with hate. They had mocked Prim; about the small lunch's she has had to bring to school, her creased clothes and her appearance. To further dig the knife into her heart, they had then apparently taken a swing at our family to. Our _'filthy, fucked over seam family'._Gale had said how this earned the boy who said it a tremendous black eye from Rory.

_"Why didn't she tell me they said those things Gale? Why did she lie and tell me it was only something small?"  
"Maybe she is trying to be strong for you Katniss. Be like you."  
"She doesn't deserve this... She should be in a home where she is fed, and sleeps at night without screaming for me... She deserves better."  
"It'll be okay Katniss, watch. You'll get that job at the post office and it will all be okay. Prim will be okay, I promise you."_

I had phoned Gale yesterday, when I knew he'd be home from work, to tell him that the job at the post office feel through. That night, after I had settled Prim down after a nightmare and turned in my bed several times, sleep alluding me, I allowed myself the luxury of crying.  
"You okay, little duck?"  
I ask softly, smiling at my sister. Looking up from tracing the grain of the table she nods her head. Slowly, at the sight of my clothes, Prim smiles slightly. I am wearing a fading blue dress with buttons at the front and short sleeves which once belonged to my mother. I haven't worn a dress since I was very young. However, earlier in the day I was tiding up and came across it in my wardrobe, my mum had given it to me years ago, before she broke down again. For Prim I put it on instead of jeans, after all this time, it still fits me.  
"You're wearing a dress, Katniss."  
"That I am little duck."  
"You look beautiful."  
Smiling I shake my head and pull a face, laughing slightly at Prim's reaction. Rolling her eyes, she opens her mouth to retaliate, before closing it again as someone knocks on the door. At the noise my head darts to the opening into the hall from where the noise emanated.  
_Hunters hearing.  
_When I was younger my dad had commented how I could be a hunter my ears were so a tuned to noise. I stare to the clock ticking away on the wall. 16:00. Frowning I get to my feet, leaving Prim alone in the kitchen with Buttercup, who slinks past me as I enter the hall. Looking back, he has jumped onto Prim's lap, her tiny hands stroking the squash coloured hair behind his right ear.  
Narrowing my eyes as I approach the door, I slowly push down the handle, pulling the door open, revealing a tall woman in a slim fitting black dress, translucent stockings and black high heels. Two equally tall men in suits behind her.  
"Miss Everdeen?"  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Amilia Portia, from social services. Can I come in?"  
She flashes a badge and a sharp pain begins in my stomach, a twisting and from within me I feel a fear growing. Instinctively, I lean my arm across the door frame, blocking this woman in front of me from entering.  
"Why?"  
"I'm here to see Primrose, can I see her?"  
"Why do you want to see Prim?"  
Blood is rushing to my head, my breaths becoming shallow and heart beating faster. My voice is quickening. All as my fear deepens.  
"Please, Miss Everdeen, can we come in?"  
"No! You haven't answered my question. Why do you want to see Pr-"  
"Katniss?"  
A tiny voice rises from behind, startling me slightly. Taking my hand from the door frame, I spine on my heels to stare at Prim standing behind me. Eye's wide and holding Buttercup in her arms.  
"Go back to the kitchen Prim, it'll be okay, I'll be out soon."  
"Hello Primrose. My name is Ami-"  
"No!' I turn again to face the hazel eyes staring down on my sister, a smile on her face. Her gaze shoots up to me as I raise my voice, staring daggers into her. 'Don't talk to her!"  
I watch as the woman sighs, before turning to the two men behind her. Muttering something to them. The men flash badges before barging past me, knocking me back. As if she were as fast as light I feel Prim's body by mine, her arms tightly around my waist. She's crying my name, Buttercup clawing my sides.  
"Get out of my house!"  
"Miss Everdeen we have a warrant to enter your house, and to take Primrose away."  
"Why?"  
_Amilia Portia's voice is far to calm, why is this bloody woman so calm?  
_Suddenly, a pair of firm hands are pulling Prim away from me, Buttercup hissing as he falls to the floor by my side.  
"Katniss! No!"  
I have never been a maternal person, the prospect of ever having children; a small living being growing within me, me caring for them, scares me more than anything. But right now, as time slows as it moves around me, as Prim screams my name and tries to pull away from these people. As Buttercup hisses at the man trying to take Prim away with this woman from social services, that's when they kick in. The only need and goal which I need to for fill- Keep my sister safe.  
Flying my fists up, much like I did the day I had hit Cray, I fling myself at the two men. Hitting one I through myself in Prim's direction to be held at the waist by one of the men. The other lifting Prim from the ground. Reaching my hand out in front of me I try to reach her, her fingers, outstretched as well, only a few inches from mine.  
"Katniss! Don't let them take me Katniss, please!"  
"Prim! No, Prim!"  
"Please Miss Everdeen, it's for the best. Calm dow-"  
"Prim!"  
I have no intention of listening to the mutts that are taking Prim away from me. I fight more, her tears visibly through my watery eyes. Her unsuccessful struggle as they take her further away from me, before disappearing out of the door. Finally, the man holding me back lets me go, allowing me to crumble to the floor. Whispering Prim's name into the floor.  
"Miss Everdeen, you may book an appointment to see Primrose, discuss arrangements. My card is on the side.' After a few minutes I hear her breath in before giving up on her words and releasing her breath. 'I'm sorry, Miss Everdeen."

After the door clicks shut I feel a rush of emotion and anger over take me, throwing anything my hands come into contact with across the hall in any direction, casing things to shatter and crack. Finally, I fall to the floor, shuddering and trying calm myself down, tears wetting my face. Lay for seconds, minutes, hours? I'm not entirely sure. When I finally rise, I push myself up on shaking arms, wiping my eyes and pulling the card from where Amilia Portia had left it, staring at it with a resentment. Hate.  
For it had sunk in, the fact the Prim had been taken away by social services. The people who take away children who aren't looked after, all I had ever done was look after Primrose. My sister. And she is the only one I am sure I ever unconditionally loved.  
After a while, I get to my feet. My still shaking feet, leaving the mess I had made spread across the floor. Pulling my keys from there hook with sluggish movements, I open the door and leave the house before finding myself at Gale's front door.

* * *

"Miss Everdeen? This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"  
Looking up from staring at my hands, I see that the woman who had knocked on my door yesterday, is now standing in the doorway of the office I had been placed in. Gale had bought me home yesterday and put me to bed after comforting me, holding me close while I just sat, speechless and unable to even cry. When I awoke very early and I had found myself still dressed, a the card I was given yesterday crumpled in my pocket. Undressing, I had a quick, cool shower to wash the tears and sweat away before redressing. Scrutinizing the card as I made my way downstairs, I heard a crack from under my feet as I reached the last step. Only that moment did I observe the true extent of my rage. I had tied up, leaving the card on the side as I did. In the posses I came across a smashed photo frame containing a photograph of my mother and father together the day he had proposed to her. They look so happy, content. Prim loves this photograph.  
Keeping myself together, I grabbed the card once more, finding an address and rushing to the office I am in now. The office is near where I worked. When I had arrived the person at the desk, Ms. Clove, a short brawny woman with dark hair, had argued with me about needing an appointment and the fact that Ms. Portia was on a lunch break. After shouting a refusing to move, she reluctantly picked up her phone and dialed a number before sending me into the office I am in now.  
"I'm here to see Prim. To know why she was taken."  
Sighing, Amilia Portia makes her way across the room to the chair opposite me, before pulling it out and sitting down. Only now, not in a blur, do I notice how old this woman looks. Her lighter shade of dark skin is slightly wrinkled and worn. Her puffed blonde hair that is slightly curled and golden, her sharp nails and the black lipstick and purple-pinkish eyeshadow that she is wearing only used to cover her up.  
_How could this job not take it's toll?  
_"We took Primrose away for her benefit. We received a phone call regarding a girl under 16 years of age in the care of a family. We were told about a lack of money, no job, dwindling food. After contacting the school we heard how Primroses marks were falling, she arrived sleepless and untidy. With little food or money for lunch. We took action."  
"Who told you that all this?"  
"For their protection, the person will be remained anonymous."  
I bit my lip, taking in the information I had just heard. Someone had told social services of my predicament, and in turn, I have lost Prim. A small part of me wishes to known the persons name, to rip their head from their body. But pushing away the violent thoughts, I open my mouth once again.  
"I can look after Prim just fine! I'll find a job, I'm looking and I have been for weeks. I want her home, I love my sister. She needs-"  
"Miss Everdeen.' Closing my mouth I stare at the women who just interrupted me, her hand raised and indicating i stop talking. 'I now you love you're sister and you want to help. But we don't take children from their families if it can be prevented. I am truly sorry, but until you have a steady income, home and life or Primrose reaches the age of 16 first, you cannot take her home. That's final."  
"But I-"  
"Final."  
"Oh..."  
Gulping I let her words sink in. I am not _allowed_ to take my sister home. Comfort her when she screams in her sleep or argue over little things. Breaking contact with Ms. Portia, I stare at the table, taking in her words. After a moment I hear her speak, but don't raise my head.  
"You can see Primrose. I will get her."  
I don't raise my head until the footsteps which had faded away return and a small, shrieking voice fills the office.  
"Katniss!"  
Looking up I see Prim. She has obviously had a wash, golden hair plaited and tidy, new clothes. Letting out the breath I had not realized I was holding, I stumbling to my feet and run to envelope her in my arms. Whispering into her hair she wraps her arms around me, almost crushing my frame with her tiny arms.  
"I'm here, little duck."  
"I want to come home Katniss."  
"I know Prim. I want you home to, but you have to listen to me, okay?' Pushing her to arms length I look into my sisters clear, sky blue eyes. The trail of freckles across the bridge of her nose and fair skin. 'I can't take you home right now. But I will, I promise. You just have to be good and stay here while I get that job. Then I will come back for you, and I can take you home, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Her voice is small as her eyes begin to flood over, a pricking in mine. Pulling her into a hug I try to hold back my tears. To be strong for the last piece of my broken family I have left.  
"I don't care if we're rich. I just want to go home. You'll try to get me back Katniss, won't you? Really, really try?"  
"Really, really, _really_ try little duck. Oh, here...' Letting go of her, I pull out the photograph of our parents from my bag which is under the chair I had been sitting on, and hand it to Prim. I had removed it from it's broken frame this morning when I found it amongst the turmoil, and knew that Prim would benefit from having the old, yellowing photograph more than I. Wiping tears from her eyes she takes it, look at the picture and smiling softly before back to me. 'It's for you."  
"Don't you need it Katniss?"  
"No Prim, you need mum and dad most right now."  
Placing the photograph on the desk, Prim looks down and unpins her mockinjay pin from it's place right above her heart, looking at it for only a moment before stepping closer to me. Pushing the pin through the fabric of the shirt I am wearing, she closes the clasp and stepping back from me. Placing her hand above the pin, which is now placed over my heart, she looks me in the eye and speaks.  
"It will keep you safe."  
"But it's yours Prim. I can't take it."  
She shakes her head.  
"You can take it until I come home."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
I smile at her before hugging her once again and kissing the top of her head. Suddenly, the heavily accented voice of the yellow haired social worker who has been standing behind me and Prim the whole time, sounds.  
"I'm sorry, but your time is up. I have to take Prim back now."  
Nodding my head I pull away from her. Outstretching her hand, Prim wipes just under my eyes, spreading a dampness across my cheeks. I had been crying.  
"It'll be okay Katniss."  
Straightening up I watch as Prim pulls the fading photograph from the desk, before waving as Amilia Portia nods at me, before leading Prim out of the room and out of view. Placing my hand over the pin, one way to describe how i feel at this moment runs into my mind.  
_It's like watching the other half of my heart leave the room I am standing in._

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's a bit dark, sorry about that, but it needed to happen. I hope you liked the chapter, it took presidence over my GCSE art coursework and I have a lot to do. Three whole colour studies... grr, I hate still life ¬_¬  
So the next chapter wont be up until that is finished, sorry guys :(**

**Until next time folks! And don't forget, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, if you saw the amount of art I had... But it has finally been finished!**

**Thank you to all my patient readers, I am back at school now and it is my last year of GCSE's, so I can't guarantee that my uploads will be the speediest, I have a lot of work to do. However I promise, any spare time in which I am not eating, sleeping, working or seeing friends (which only happens once in a while anyway... I'm invisible), I will write for you lovely people!  
**

**This chapter is all Peeta.  
**

**Here is chapter seven, enjoy!**

* * *

_(Peeta's POV)_

Carrying out a heavy, wooden crate of breads and various other baked goods from the back, I heave them onto the counter just next to the till. Wiping my forehead with the back of my wrist when it is squarely in the middle. Lifting a few prepacked loaves from the wooden crate, I walk to the left wall lined with shelves. Filling the empty spaces with the loaves that are still slightly hot, I examine each label. On them are the names of specific types of bread which each bear it's own flavor and origin, if anything, one of my favorite parts of making bread is making so many kinds. Once the shelf has been filled, I walk back over the the counter. Kneeling down as I begin to unpack the many cookies, cakes and treats that me and Rye cooked at the crack of dawn this morning, into the glass case under the counter. As the day wears on these treats will slowly diminish until the many batches of pastries are all but sold.  
_I wish I could have some of these.  
_I sigh, using my hands to push up on my thighs to get to my feet. My family being bakers you would think that with every meal we ate fresh, soft bread. It's quite the opposite. Ever since I was a child the only bread we would ever eat with dinner was the stale, unsold loaves. The only desserts hard pastries that occasionally never sold. Sighing at the memories of times when the whole family, Daniel included, where at home, I turn and stare at the clock.  
I do this every morning, apart from sundays when the shop is closed. However, even then I am awake at a ridiculous hour, while the sky is still a dark haze.  
08:02.  
The shop will be opening soon. Taking the last cake from the crate I place it on the counter, before pulling the crate from the counter, gripping it in my hand as it swings by my side. Walking over to the door leading to the back, I push it open, throwing the crate across the room. It lands with a loud clack in the corner by the back door, causing Rye to jump in the sit he is in at the sudden sound.  
Laughing, I let the door swing shut and cutting of Rye's cursing, as I make my way back to the counter. The last cake on the counter is one of the large, special occasions ones. This cake is filling the gap left by a wedding cake that was sold from the window last wednesday. I had spent an hour this morning adding the finishing touches to the icing, carefully icing the delicate and intricate patterns and deep magnolia sugar flowers which decorate the sponge base.  
Heaving the cake off of the counter, I balance it in my arms, trying not to drop the master pieces I had been working on since I slipped on my sunset orange apron hours ago. I make my way across the laminated floor of the bakery, the cake now almost weightless in my arms. Since I was younger I have carried large bags of flour, a cake was a piece of cake to carry, _no pun intended.  
_As I approach the window I can now hear the soft thuds of light, spring rain against the glass. For May it has been rather warm and dry, however the forecast has said it is going to get wetter, and this morning is an example of that. A soft pitter patter causing a precaution in it's self.  
Leaning across the display, I place the large wedding cake that had been in my arms, onto a stand in the window. Straightening it up I smile at my work while leaning back, following the flowers on the vines which trail across the snow white background of sugar. .' This is one of the best cakes I have ever decorated. My father always compliments my skills and how they have improved over the years, my mother, on the other hand, scolds me for taking pride in my work. Little things like this, this is why I love my father more.  
Suddenly, a tapping on the window that is unlike the noise the rain has been making, pulls me from my thoughts and into the deep grey pools of the person who made the sound. A few strands of dark hair sticking to her face, her fingers making the fabric of the hood of her coat taut to try and keep the rain from her face. I blink once, not quite sure if I am imagining the woman standing on the other side of the glass, until she waves and her brow furrows, the sound of her voice muffled by the glass but understandable.  
"Mind letting me in? It's raining..."  
Shaking my head I jog to the door, turning the lock and opening the door, allowing the bell to jingle as I do. A moment later the woman has entered the shopping, bringing the smell of May rain and the pitter patter louder. As I watch she pushing her hood and unzips her coat slightly.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you at first."  
Katniss' eyes meet mine and she shakes her head slightly.  
"It's fine."  
I nod my head and stare at her, her gaze averted as she finishes unzipping her coat, rooting through the breast pocket of the jumper that lays beneath as she does. Suddenly I feel the butterflies I have gotten every time I have seen her since it was my first day of school so many years ago. I have no idea why Katniss Everdeen is standing in the bakery before it has opened, I was surprised I saw her in here with her sister last week; I thought I would never see her again after school ended, but now, she's here again.  
My tongue ties but the silence is painful against my ears, forcing out my words, I speak up.  
"So, wet out there, isn't it?"  
_No shit Sherlock, you don't say!_  
After I hear my words leave my mouth the feel like kicking myself. However, to my surprise her reply isn't spiteful or noting relating to that I had just pointed out the obvious.  
"Yeah, not the best day to wear shorts.' She looks down and frowns before caring on searching her pocket. My eyes land on where she was looking, her toned, light olive legs splattered with glistening water droplets. I nod my head as I stare at her legs, losing myself in counting the few moles which grace her legs, before a clearing throat pulls my head up. 'I am responding to the job application."  
Her hand is outstretched, a hand written piece of paper in between her fingers. Taking the form from her hand I stare it over. My heart begins to beat faster as I look over the form. The writing is slightly messy, a few spelling mistakes and grammar errors littering her application, but it is real.  
_Katniss Everdeen wants to work here, I would see her everyday I am_ here.  
"Okay, I will get back to you as soon as possible."  
I smile at her sheepishly, feeling a heat rising in my cheeks. She nods, before beginning to step backwards, further towards the door.  
"The, eh number is on the bottom."  
"Okay."  
"Well...' She trails off, reaching the door. 'I will leave you to working."  
"Uh, okay. Well, at least it's stopped raining.' _Another obvious observation, it stopped a minute after Katniss entered the shop._ 'Thank you for the application. Well, bye."  
"Bye."  
She opens the door, causing the bell to ring once more, before waving slightly and leaving the shop. After a moment of silence I sigh. Pulling my hands through my hair, my heart still fluttering from my in counter with the woman who was just standing in front of me, I stare at where she just was. Suddenly, my phone vibrating and chiming in my pocket pulls me from my thoughts. Dipping my hand into my pocket and pulling out my ringing phone. Mother... again. Her and dad are back in two days. I hit the green button, turning back to push my way through the door that leads into the back where Rye still sits.  
"Hello mother... Yes, the shop is still okay..."

* * *

"I think I may have found someone to fill the space Delly left."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"And where did you find this person?"  
"She bought in an application this morning."  
Rye turns from kneading the dough he had been, instead staring at me, a smirk plastered across his face. His hair is in his eyes which are shining bright under his blond waves.  
"_She_, eh?' I roll my eyes, taking another bite of my sandwich, muttering under my breath and returning my gaze back to the open paper on the table. He continues laughing, but out of the corner of my eyes I see him turn away and back to his kneading. After a short silence, his voice begins again. 'So, what makes you think _she_ is the one to work here?"  
"Well she can work monday to friday, doesn't mind the hours. Is willing to help both open and close the shop, deliveries... everything Delly did and a bit more."  
"Pass the form."  
He finishes his kneading, passing over to the sink and washes his hands under the water. Picking up a towel he drys his hands before throwing the towel at me. Clapping against my head I groan, glaring at him as he holds out his hand.  
"Idiot."  
I dig into my pocket and pull out her form, folded three times exactly and slightly crinkles from damp. Taking it from my grasp Rye unfolds it, his eyes skimming across the page quickly.  
"At least Delly could spell properly.' After a few more moments he frowns. 'Everdeen? That name..."  
"So.' I cut Rye off, stuffing the last of my sandwich into my mouth and swallowing quickly. 'What do you think? She is the only person who applied who can work full time."  
"True..."  
"What if we employ her before mum and dad get back?' Rye stares at me, eye brows raised slightly, as if questioning why. Before he can speak, I do. 'If we employ someone then they will know we are responsible and have initiative."  
Narrowing his eyes Rye purses his lips, appearing to be deep in thought. Slowly sitting down on the chair across from me he rubs his chin, which has a thin layer of stubble.  
"Okay then."  
I feel a smile spread across my face, before suppressing it quickly and getting to my feet. But I can see a glint in Rye's eyes and a knotting begins in my stomach. Crossing over to the sink I place my plate into the water.  
"I'll phone and tell her after work."  
"Peeta?' I hear Rye start behind me, a quirk in his voice. 'What does this Miss. Everdeen look like?"  
Suddenly, I feel a heat in my cheeks. Gulping loudly I shrug my shoulders, refusing to face him as I lean against he work surface. Finding myself staring out of the window.  
"Urm, dark hair, olive skin, freckles... Grey eyes."  
"Anything else Romeo?"  
Turning around quickly I frown and roll my eyes. Picking up a towel from the draining board and throwing it at him, much like he had done to me. He lets out a satisfied laugh as I stalk to the door that leads to the front, calling over my shoulder as I go.  
"I'm telling Annie she can go for lunch early since I'll be out there."  
"Aha, fine. Wouldn't want you to hold up your Juliet?"  
"Bugger off!"  
I shout as I push the door open, bringing the bakery into view. It is rather crowded. Letting the door swing behind me I can only think of one thing as I cross over to the counter.  
_I will call Katniss later, I will hear her voice again._

* * *

**I hope you like it! As I said I will try and update as quickly as possible.**

**Also, to _Fashionaddict22_ and _TragedyIsTheKey_, I know! Art has an amazing amount of coursework along with it, but I love art so much, it is worth it. Also yes, I am British! **  
**-High five!-**  
**I hope everyone doesn't mind, but I thought a British twist to the story would be rather cool, make my story different! Also, I would hate to make mistakes about the American school system and everything, I hope you all don't mind.**

**Thank you for any comments you may have, and don't forget, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO!  
**  
**I cannot begin to apologize for how long it has taken to update. I have had mocks, DofE, a faulty computer, writers block, and so much work. But I'm on holiday now and found my inspiration, at long last!**

**I hope everyone had a happy Christmas, I was hoping to get this out for the 25th but I guess a belated present is better than none**

**I'm sorry it's short but I hope you enjoy the chapter! Without further a due, Chapter 8!**

* * *

_Katniss' POV_**  
**

"...And she had the biggest breast eve-"  
"Finnick."  
Staring up from the pale coloured, 'The Mockingjay' napkin I had been folding, I look at Finnick. My eyebrows furrow at the sight of him holding his large hands over his chest, as if he were cupping breasts. His copper hair is flicking over his eyes and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
"Yes?"  
He asks a little to innocently, a little smirk curling the corner of his lips up. Picking up a coaster that sits next to me on the counter, I throw it at Finnick. Hitting him squarely in the face, he laughs before dropping his hands and disappearing behind the bar while picking up the coaster from the floor. Placing it back onto the counter, Finnick leans on the bar in front of me, crossing his arms on the wood and leaning his face towards mine. I can smell liquors and a slight sugary scent on his breath.  
"Although I must say, Miss Everdeen, I don't think Enobaria could quite out do you."  
Shaking my head, I lean forward, mimicking his actions. Fluttering my eyes lashes as I do. I reply in a voice which I can hear is no wear near as smooth as his, but I give it a go anyway.  
"Is that right, Mr Odair?"  
"Yes it is."  
"And why is that?"  
Cocking his head, he laughs before leaning over the bar slightly.  
"Those legs, for one.' Slapping my hand against his shoulder, I push him backwards till my legs are not in his line of sight. Laughing, he shakes his head and winks at me. 'Very nice."  
"Shouldn't you be doing something, like I don't know, working?"  
I growl at him. Shrugging, Finnick smiles, returning to his leaning position against the bar and letting out an exasperated laugh.  
"Maybe. But your by far more interesting."  
At that moment, I hear the chair next to me being pulled out loudly as it's legs are scrapped along the floor.  
"Back off, Finnick."  
Looking to my side, I see Gale sitting down on the stool, his grey eyes trained on Finnick with some kind of ferocity, his voice mirroring his eyes. Cold and hard.  
Glancing back at Finnick, I watch as he pushes off of the bar, picking up the rag that sits over one of the many taps as he does and flinging it over his shoulder in one swift movement. Pulling a glass from under the bar, he puts it under a tap and pulls on it. A stream of beer flows from the tap, filling the glass and topping the rim with a thick layer of froth. Lifting his head from staring at the glass now filled, he flicks a look at Gale, his eyes not as bright as they were a second ago.  
"I was only being friendly, Gale, maybe you should try it some time? Now.' Puffing out his chest he taps the bar and calls Johanna, who is carrying a tray above her head and slipping through a crowd of men. 'I would love to stay and chat, but as the lovely Miss Everdeen said, I have work to be doing."  
Turning from Gale, Finnick flashes me a smile before placing down the drink on the bar, which a moment later was flown off of the wood by Johanna. Placing the glass onto the tray she is carrying, she taps my back hello before wandering off to the table the drink is for.  
I watch Finnick as he crosses to the other side of the bar and leans on the wood to talk to another costumer.  
"What a git."  
Frowning, I turn to stare at Gale, who is glaring at the back of Finnicks head. His jaw is clenched and eyes narrowed.  
"He is a lot to take in, but he is good at heart."  
Sniggering slightly, Gale shakes his head before taking a handful of peanuts which sit in a wooden bowl on the top of the bar. Throwing them into his mouth, she chews them before swallowing.  
"Something tells me a man like Mr Odair, supposed 'good heart' or not, has his brain in his bollocks... You shouldn't associate with him."  
"And why is that?"  
I shot at him, watching his movements as he turns to stare me in the eyes. He raises his eye brows and opens his mouth to respond, before he can my mobile phone begins to chime from the back pocket of my shorts.  
Closing his mouth, he stares at me. Slipping my hand into my back pocket I pull it my phone and stare at the called ID.  
**Unknown.  
**_Who would be calling me?  
_Pulling a face, I look back to Gale for a moment- who is mirroring my expression- before back to my phone and pressing the green button. Lifting the mobile to my ear, I speak.

**Hello?**  
_Katniss?_  
Petta's voice comes through the phone. As soon as I hear it, I am slightly confused. Suddenly, I widen my eyes as I remember I had written my phone number at the bottom of my job application. Gulping, I quickly raise my index finger to Gale. Slipping off of my chair, I wander way from the bar, towards the modern jukebox which at this moment is not playing. Its rims a faded silver, the wooden boarding a cherry red.  
**Peeta?**  
_ Ah, right number. Would have been bad if it wasn't. But yes... I am phoning about your application.  
_Nodding I bite my lip, as if he can see my reaction, and reply_.  
_ **Thought so**_**.**  
_To this he laughs lightly._  
Oh good! I don't want you thinking I just had your number._  
I nod again, tracing the lines of the jukebox to calm my twisting nerves, my palms becoming clammy, I can feel my heart beating in my temple._ I need this job. I need it for Prim. _It was also something more, but I cannot quite tell.  
**I wrote my number at the bottom of my application.**  
_Indeed you did. Now, to the job.  
_**Yes.**_  
_Gulping, although that is hard. My mouth is dry._  
I am pleased to tell you that you can start at the Bakery tomorrow, if you would like? You got the job.  
_Releasing my breath, I rest my hand on the jukebox's scratched glass. It's coldness chilling my palm.  
**Thank you... **I breath into the phone. **Yes, I would be happy to start tomorrow.  
**_Great! We open at 8.30, but the previous employee used to be in at 8.  
_**Okay  
**_Oh! And don't worry about a uniform, you will be supplied with one, so just wear whatever.  
_I nod again, replying with another 'Okay'. There is something strange about Peeta's voice, a tremble to it? Excitement? Maybe he's cold? Shaking away the idea's, I speak up once again.  
**Well then Peeta, I will see you tomorrow at 8 then.  
**_Yes, sorry. I digressed a little. I will see you in work tomorrow then.  
_**Bye.  
**_Goodbye Katniss. _

Then the phone goes dead. Sighing, I smile widely and laugh to myself.  
_I have a job, I can get Prim back.  
_Slipping my phone back into my pocket with my right hand and leaving my hand there, in the pocket, fingers resting on the phone screen, I place my free hand back onto the glass in front of me.  
"Thank you."  
I whisper again, closing my eyes and facing my head up. Opening them again I look down at the glass in front of me. Tapping the silver frame lightly, I push off of the jukebox and wander back to the bar, claiming my stool once more  
"Who was it? What was it about?"  
Gale instantly probed, staring at me. How can I explain who phoned and what just happened? A miracle, at least. Smiling up at Gale, I sit up a little straighter on my stool.  
"That was my gardian angel, and they were giving me my one way ticket to getting Prim back."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I will try and get the next one out before next week. Hopefully I'll do it!**

Till then, have a lovely New Year and don't forget, review~


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai readers!**

**Well, I think it is rather obvious I got this chapter out a hell of a lot quicker than my last one! (Which I am still sorry for), I hope you enjoy and appreciate the chapter. **

**I am back to school now, *joy*, and the exams! But I am going to keep up the writing. Any method of procrastinating Physics is good, and I love writing, so that is what I shall do!**

_  
_

* * *

_Katniss_

A shudder knocks me awake causing me to dart my eyes open quickly and sit up in my chair a little straighter, rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my old, warn grey cardigan I am wearing as I do. Yawning to myself, I stare at my watch which is on my other wrist.  
07.37.  
Lowering my arm, I breath in through my nose and wrap my arms around my stomach. It's my first day working at Mellark's Bakery today, and I am determined to make a good first impression. Actually, scrap that, I need to make a good first impression; because I need to keep this job.  
I had woken up at the usual, ridiculously early time again. Gotten up, showered and dressed, and pushed around in the bare cupboards until I finally decided just to have a cup of coffee. I had to root around in my draws to find the sticky, slightly wrong coloured foundation I used to have to hide my bags with when I worked at the office.  
_I still hate the stuff. _  
Sighing, I look around the carriage like I had done when I had taken Prim to the city. The thought causes my chest to ache, and I find myself subconsciously fiddling with the mockingjay pin I had bought for Prim when I took her to the city. Since she had pinned it onto my top I have not been without it. Minus sleeping and when I shower, other than that, I refuse to let it leave my sight. Until I get Prim back it is the closest thing I have to her, I need to keep it safe and with me at all times, It still needs to be returned to Prim. Shaking my head slightly, I try to push the thought of my beautiful, blonde haired sister from my mind.  
It's less crowded than it had been that day I had taken her to the city; just leaving the outside world to observe as it flies by. When with Prim, I had not realized how concrete and hollow the view began to becoming the closer the train traveled to the city. The lush green of tree's and beauty of nature, over run by the concrete jungles and lights that will glow neon at night. Scowling at the window and the diminishing green outside. I can already guess I will not like the crowds the city brings very much, the large concrete buildings; I have always loved the quiet and solitude of the country side.  
That's where my father was born and came from, before his parents moved to the suburbs of the city. Every time he had time off of work, my father would pack up the car and we would travel down to a small bungalow in the woods. Barely two rooms big and a bathroom, but there was a glorious open fire that kept us warm as well as the sleeping bags we would pull up to our chins. The sounds of the forest at night was magical, content.  
I smile at the memory, before the monotonous voice that speaks over the monitor cracks into life and chants the name of the station, as if it had been recited and remembered thousands of times before.  
Sighing, I grab my backpack off of the seat next to me before getting to my feet as the train begins to slow to a stop. Digging my bright orange travel card out of my pocket as I do, I make my way to the doors as the train pulls in to the station, before stopping with an abrupt shudder.  
The doors open with a wheeze, and the concrete walls and metal plaque with the station name comes into view.  
Sighing, I step off of the train.  
_Small steps._

* * *

_Peeta_

"Peeta?"  
Rye calls from the front of the bakery, today is his day to put the cakes and breads out front. Keeping my eyes on the the large bowl of dough I am kneading in front of me, I call back to him, calling as loud as I can so he can hear me through the door.  
"Yeah, Rye?"  
"Have you looked at the clock recently?"  
Frowning, I stop kneading the dough and turn my head to face the door. Pulling a face, I shake my head and call back. Stretching my arms straight so they are still inside the bowl, as to not make any mess.  
"No."  
I reply 's voice, which is slightly strained, calls out.  
"Oh.' Suddenly, the door opens slightly and Rye pokes his head through the gap. At the sight of me he releases a snorting sound, before a cough and staring down at the floor. Biting his lip he mouths something which looks like _Brilliant_, before looking back up at me and smiling widely. 'The new employee is here."  
Suddenly, my confusion disappears and I quickly dart my head to stare at the metal rimmed clock on the far wall.  
07.58.  
_Katniss said she would start at 8, today_.  
Looking back at the door, I now see that Rye is gone, he'd stepped inside the room pulling the door open further as he does. In the place of him, is Katniss. Today her Olive legs are covered, instead a dark denim that hugs her legs. On her top, she is wearing a slightly baggy, black t-shirt, and a warn grey cardigan. A delicately beautiful pin is attached to the grey fabric, but I dare glimpse a further look as it sits above her breast, and instead look at the beautiful freckles which grace the bridge of her nose. Even dressed so simply, I cannot deny how wonderful she looks.  
"I will go and find you a shirt now Miss. Everdeen."  
Rye smiles, glancing over at me and smirking.  
_Git.  
_Rye walks out to a storage cupboard we have out back, leaving the room quite apart from the clock ticking on the wall. Still staring at Katniss. Her hair is in a plait, just like it was when she and her sister dropped into the bakery over a week ago. Biting my inner cheek hard, I snap out of my trance. Gulping, I find my words and smile at her.  
"Hi Katniss, haha... Welcome to your first day at Mellarks."  
She nods, giving me a small smile.  
_God, that smile.  
_I smile widely at her. Slowly her mouth opens and she pulls a face, an eye brow raised above the other and he corner of her mouth curled up slightly. Raising her index finger of her right hand to her chin, at the corner of her mouth, she taps her skin.  
"You have some flour...' She trails off, before then tapping above her right eyebrow. 'And there...' And then laughs slightly as she pulls at a loose strand of dark hair from her side fringe. 'And in your hair."  
My smile fails me, and I quickly turn back forward, towards the work surface, looking at my reflection in a pan that is hanging from a hook. White lines trace my jaw bone to the corner of my lip. Across my forehead and covering my right eyebrow, as well as sprinklings of white sticking to my hair.  
I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I remove my hands from the bowl of dough, carrying it with me as I do and placing it on the side on a wooden board to air. Quickly side stepping to the sink, I wash the clumps of dough and flour off of my hands and fore arms quickly before tabbing my skin dry on a towel. Once my hands are clear of flour, I begin to run at my chin as I turn to her form, which is still standing where it had been. Her eyes watching me carefully, as if she is a predator watching her prey. This unnerves me slightly, and I rub my chin harder.  
At the same time, the look reminds me of the days I had watched her leave the school gates hand in hand with her sister, making their way home. Every now and then I am sure she caught me staring, but I would flick my gaze away quickly as to not let on I had been observing her. Gazing as she walked along.  
_She was never like the other girls. She never sat in lesson painting her lips with odd pop colours, nor did she wear a kilt rolled to show off her legs. Instead trousers, so she could climb the tree's in the playground. She didn't stay with a large group of people; on the contrary, she always seemed to like to be alone. If she wasn't by her self, she was with the taller boy who could have been her brother from their similar appearance- although Daniel once informed me he was merely her friend. Other than that, I once saw her talking to Madge Undersee, the principles daughter.  
And that voice..._  
Apart from these few facts, Katniss Everdeen is a mystery to me.  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I decide that the look she is giving me- and has always given me- is to probably asses me. Deciding if I am I a threat to her.  
Moving from my chin, I rub my eye brow before laughing slightly. I can feel my cheeks are warm from embarrassment. I always seem to get flour on my face, but now, after she has pointed it out an odd twist of embarrassment takes over my stomach.  
"Thank you."  
I run my fingers trough my curls as a sprinkle of flour falls from my hair.  
"Anytime."

* * *

**And that is my chapter! I hope you liked it, a little bit fluffy but Katniss has the job she needs! Yay!**

**I have a biology exam on monday so I will not be updating till after monday, then we can find out where things go from there!**

**Until then folks, have a good week! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the HORRENDOUS spelling mistakes in my last chapter, I really do not know how my spelling became _that_ bad, and with spell check to? That's bad, I apologize folks :\**

**Here is the next chapter, as promised. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

_Katniss_**  
**

Flour sprinkles down from Peeta's curls like snow falling from from the sky onto the ground on to his roman nose, which he twitch's slightly as he ruffles his hair.  
"Anytime."  
I hear myself say in reply to his thanks. He smiles at me, his lips twisting up at one side and his cheeks flushing a slight shade of red.  
I narrow my eyes slightly, staring at him, at his movements. The way he is staring at me with those sapphires. How his body movements are contradicting the fluidity of his words.  
My father used to teach me about plants when I was younger, one of those teachings where about which plants bore fruit which was edible and which ones could kill you in a heart beat.

_"And these Katniss.' Father said, pointing to the book but keeping his gaze hard on me. 'These are nightshade and hemlock berries. You must never, ever touch these Kaniss. They're both very poisonous and would hurt you very badly, no matter how harmless they may look to you."_  
_"Nightlock berries?"_  
_"No Katniss, Hemlock and nightshade."_  
_Biting my lip, I looked at my father._  
_"How badly will they hurt someone daddy?"_  
_"They'll kill you." _

Peeta's appearance and movements seem harmless. The quick flushes of red in his cheeks like the red of berries. He seems perfectly sweet, but is there a bitter behind it all?  
The way he looks at me. An agenda? Intention? Part of me screams there always has been. I used to walk from school, Prim's hand clutching tight, and I would catch him staring, before his eyes would flick away quickly._  
_However, another part of me- a voice I have never heard in me before- seems to go against myself. That maybe he is, instead of being a berry that's appearance will trick and kill me, generally... Nice?  
Before I fall to deeply into my thoughts, Rye- as he had introduced himself, re-enters the room. A light, sky blue polo shirt in hand.  
"This should be small enough Miss Everdeen."  
Breaking eye contact with Peeta and moving from where I had been standing, I step towards Rye, taking the polo shirt in my hands. Looking down at it as I do. Rubbing the fabric between my thumb and fingers, I look back up at he man and nod my head.  
"Thank you."  
Rye smiles before speaking again.  
"There's is a toilet out back.' He says, turning and pointing to the door he disappeared to earlier. 'So you can change into your shirt."  
When he looks back at me I nod quickly, before walking across the kitchen, past a table, to the door.  
Rye looks a lot like Peeta, I find myself thinking. The blue eyes and blonde hair, however his is cut a lot shorter and is instead straight and not in the waves Peeta's is. His face is also more angular, sharper, shoulders a bit thicker. But their noses are the same, ears, eyebrows. All the little things.  
Unlike me and Prim, you can tell that the two men standing in the kitchen are siblings.  
Upon finding the toilet, I enter and lock the door behind me, letting my backpack slip off of my shoulder and to the tiled floor along with my cardigan. Outstretching my hands, I drag my finger tips along the light pea green walls before stopping at the white, porcelain sink. The reflection of the ceiling lights shine off of the smooth surface. Sighing, I close my eyes and turn on my toes, pulling off my top as I do, allowing the chill in the air to wash over my bare skin. Before slipping the polo shirt over my head in the tops place.  
Picking up my top and cardigan, I unzip my backpack and place them inside before re-zipping the bag. Pulling it over my shoulder in a swift movement and unbending my legs till I am standing straight in front of the mirror. I flatten down my slightly static hair and stare at my reflection of a few seconds.  
_What am I doing here? Working in a shop in the city and not 'The Seam'? _  
Breathing out audibly, I turn and unlock the bathroom door before slipping back out into the hall way, and back towards the warmth of the kitchen, which seemed to almost glow and hum from the ovens. As I approach the kitchen, I hear the quiet muttering.  
"Sooo, everything you ever remembered then Peety?"  
"Shut up Rye."  
"Haha, sorry bro but when I was a few years younger than when you were now, I was teased endlessly by you and Dan-"  
"It was only Daniel!"  
I hear Peeta's voice say sternly over his brothers.  
_Daniel? Who's Daniel?_  
Walking closer to the door, I slow down, listening curiously as I step forward.  
"Yeah, whatever Peeta."  
"Rye. Stop it."  
I clamp my hand around the door handle but stop before I push it down to enter the room as I hear Rye laugh slightly and his next words being whispered a little quieter than the rest of the conversation had been.  
"Haha, what up lover boy? Can't handle the freckles, olive glow and those 'grey eyes'?"  
Stopping my hand abruptly I can can hear my heart in my ears. Freckles, olive glow and grey eyes? For a moment, I almost believe the description could be something close to me, but why then would Rye have refereed to Peeta as 'Lover Boy'?  
Gulping, I pull a face, listening for Peeta's next response. Instead, I next hear a movement in the kitchen; the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor and thudding sound like a dishcloth hitting a body. Before the sound of footsteps approaching the door quickly.  
Breathing in sharply, I push the door handle down and pull the door open just to be met with the deep blue eyes belonging to Peeta. At the sight of me, his cheeks turn redder than they already appear, averting his eyes away quickly and stepping to the side smiling for me to get past.  
"Sorry, ladies first."  
He laughs slightly, putting his arm out to almost guide me in the direction that I am walking. I mumbles a thank you before stepping past him, entering the kitchen as he disappears from it. Staring at Rye as I cross to a chair and place my bag straps over the back, he also stares back at me, an odd glint in his eyes.  
Biting his lip, he stares at his watch before back up to me.  
"Well, me and you are out front in the shop today as Annie isn't in till late."  
"Annie?"  
I question, staring at him.  
"Ahh, another employee who works here. She's nice, if a bit... odd.' I nod at his words slowly, still staring at him. Pushing off of the work surface he walks towards the door which leads to the front of the bakery, pulling the door open he gestures for me to step through into the front of the shop. Following his silent order, i walk towards the opening, stepping through into the freshly stocked up front of shop. The walls lined in breads and window with cakes. 'So Miss. Everdeen, tell me what brings you too the city."

* * *

**And that's the chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Also, fun fact, Suzanne Collins based Nightlock berries off of the two berries I named in this chapter: nightshade and hemlock berries, because of their appearance and qualities. Interesting, huh :)**

**Ahh, I did consider adding poetry into this chapter, as I had a poetry exam yesterday, but I decided against it. It was so unfair, the two poems that we had to choose from to compare to another poem I hadn't been taught! Grr, oh well... Anywho, away from my ranting, till next time people, have a lovely week! **

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, guess what? My term of exams is officially over- yeah XD**

**From now till I have an art paper set I can be writing for you people daily, although I can't say the chapters will be out as quickly**

**Anywho, without further a due, I present to you lovely people chapter 11!  
**

* * *

_Katniss_

Pushing my brass coloured front door key into the lock, I twist it, pushing the door open as I do. Steeping inside the door well, I close the door behind me with a light thud. The chill of the evening air being shut outside, but sticking to my checks.  
Letting my backpack slip off of my shoulders, it hits the floor with lightly before tipping over slightly onto it's side. Leaving it where is has taken root, I kick off my shoes before stumbling up the stairs in the darkness.  
I push open my bedroom door once I reach the landing before stepping inside forward into my room and collapsing onto the bed. A large, furry object hisses from under me, clawing me and causing me to roll over onto my back. Scooting away from under my body as I shift, Buttercup jumps to the fall before hissing and eying me with his large, rotting squash eyes.  
"_Go away_.'  
I snarl back at Buttercup in reply to his sharp noises in my direction, lifting my head so I can see him standing ready on the floor. I narrow my eyes at the hideous-looking feline with the mashed-in nose._ How did Prim ever take a liking to you?  
_He hisses once again, ignoring my comand.  
'Or I'll _cook _you."  
To this, he eyes me with a malecious glare before flicking his tail at me and striding out of the room. For a moment, I stare at the shadow of the open door before sighing and laying my head back down on the bed. Normally, Buttercup would sleep at the end of Prim's bed- as if he were protecting her- but now Prim has gone away for a while her door has been closed since she has gone. With no where to sleep, he seems to sleep in awkward places. The sofa, the foot of the stairs, the kitchen table. Now, it seems, my bed.  
I have also noticed recently how he seems to stride around the house as if he were a decedent from royalty, then again it could just be that I have been at home recently, instead of working, so notice him a lot more. Hopefully, that will change now that I have the job at the bakery.  
Closing my eyes, I listen to the far off sound of cars down the side streets and main roads, the occasional screech of sirens. It is a lot quieter here than it was in the city today.  
After a while, I pull myself up from so I am in a sitting position on the end of my bed, my whole body screaming to lay back down into the warm grove I had made in my mattress. Getting to my feet, I stretch, pulling the light blue polo shirt over the top of my head and throwing it onto the light green duvet I had just been laying on, before relocating slowly into the bathroom and stripping off the rest of my clothes.  
Turning on the shower, I step inside, the warm water burning my cold skin, goose bumps rising on my skin before disappearing again.  
Looking into the shower head, I get a steam of water in my face, before pulling my hands through my hair and looking down. Water drips from my nose and I open my eyes to look at my feet.

_I had stood out front with Rye, avoiding the real reasons why I am working in the city and not here, in the Seam. In fact, any excuse from 'I love traveling' to 'I wanted to see the city' -which are both lies- just to avoid the mention of Primrose._ _His family are city merchants, they have probably never had to worry a day in their lives about money. Family run business, fresh loaves, nice house I bet.  
After working out front I had retreated away from the front of the shop and the crowds of people. Back away from the noise apart from the quiet hum of ovens and the clock ticking on the wall. Sinking into one of the chairs at the table, I sigh into my hands. I hate crowds.  
At the sound of the door opening, I took my head out of my hands and looked up into time to see Peeta walk into the room, a brown paper bag in his hands. He looked up catching my eyes, smiling slightly. Making his way over the table, he took the chair opposite me and I looked down at the table grain. I could see would of my peripheral vision that he was glancing at me every now and again as he opened the brown, paper bag to release the smell of warm dough.  
Breathing it in, I closed my eyes before opening them and taking a chance to look up at what Peeta had just taken from the bag. In his hands was a steaming bun, the top covered in grated cheese which had melted over the sides. Gulping, I could feel my mouth beginning to water. All I had been able to take to work today was a sandwich made of half stale bread and some fillings I had been given the money for from Hazel- which I had fought against until she would no longer take no for an answer.  
Looking away as his eyes flicked over back in my direction, I reach for my bag which still was hanging on the back of the chair next to me, reaching inside and pulling out the plastic bag which contained my sandwich. Placing it on the table in front of me, I can remember wishing I had one of those delectable smelling buns Peeta had in his hands at that moment. In fact, Peeta had offered me one ensuring me that they wouldn't 'poison me' with a small laugh, but I declined, shaking my head.  
I have never liked help from anyone after my father, and accepted any other reluctantly.  
The rest of my day was spent in the back of the bakery, packing loaves and taking out an extra load of bread after the lunch time rush. Rye had been telling me about another worker- Annie- who I would be meeting tomorrow before the shop finally closed up at around six. I had swept around and was on the train, worn cardigan on as a small protection from the cold by half past seven.  
_

Pulling myself from my thoughts and the events which had transpired since I had woken up this morning, I sigh, turning off the shower. Standing still for a few minutes, I let the water droplets role off of my skin and hit the porcelain of the bath beneath my feet.  
I am going back into the city tomorrow.  
Sighing, I finally open my eyes and step out of the shower, pulling a towel from the bottom of a small set of draws that sits in the corner of the bathroom. Wrapping myself up like a cocooned butterfly, I lean against the wall, my head facing towards the ceiling and eyes closed. The lights above me glow a dim yellow, the bulb flickering every now and again slightly. I can hear the far off drone of cars again now the water from the shower has stopped falling over me, as well as the wind blowing past the window.  
Sliding down the wall, I lean my arms on my elbows, the towel draped over me.  
"This is for Prim... This is for Prim...' I begin to chant, a thudding starting in my head. Today had been the first time in years I had seen so many people all in one place. Loud, bubbling, chattering people. 'It's for Prim. Only a little while longer, it's worth it Everdeen."  
I _i_nform myself, as if i am another person reassuring myself.

* * *

**That was today's chapter folks, sorry I cut down the work part, but I wanted to move on with the story. So, that was Katniss' first day, it ends with her chanting to herself in her bathroom... Is it just me or do you ever find yourself stopping, leaning against a wall and talking to yourself saying everything will be okay?**

**Haha, sorry- rambling **

**Well, until next time folks, have a lovely few days and don't forget, review :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I guess the writing for you daily fell through, I'm so sorry! **

**If anyone is interested, the art paper was set, the topic was 'Forces', there were many Star Wars jokes and I finished my exam in under 10 hours :) **

**I know it's been a while but here is chapter 12, sorry it's been so long and the chapter is rather short, but I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pushing open the door to the back of the bakery, I can feel the now familiar warmth of the ovens hitting my skin and causing brief goosebumps to flick up over my skin before falling again. There was a chill in the air this morning, a few people on the train were wearing scarfs once more. It is oddly cold for the middle of May, however, at least it had stopped raining in the mornings now.  
The smell of freshly baked loaves mixed with a doughy scent and a hint of cinnamon, hits me as I begin to walk down the corridor I entered, past the toilets and supply cupboards. The savory smells filling my nostrils with the delightful smells of the day, causing my mouth to salivate.  
"Good morning, Katniss."  
Peeta's head pops through the ajar door from the kitchen and he smiles at me sheepishly, flour lining the left side of his jaw and his hair it's usual bouncy, blond state.  
I feel a smile spread across my face, the checklist to the start of my weekdays is completed; the rumbling train journey and guessing at peoples lives as the green passes by through the scratched windows, the warm ovens the greet me in the mornings like a warm hug, the intoxicating smell of warm dough which makes me giddy at the aroma, and finally a good morning from Peeta which makes my stomach twist and flutter.  
Ever since my first week of work, Peeta would smile at me from the door and say good morning before proceeding into the shop, a crate of freshly baked bread in his arms, ready to fill the display cases. At first, I would simply nod and watch him as if he was prey and I was a tiger prowling. Looking out for a hidden motive, questioning how someone could appear so cheerful this early every single morning, or why he bothered or knew it was me entering the kitchen every morning and said hello. As the days and weeks wore on, I slowly began to reply with a hello. Then a smile that followed, and now, I look forward to his good mornings. It's almost a ritual now.  
I smile wider.  
"Hello, Peeta."  
His cheeks sporting a soft pinky blush, he disappears back through the door, when he is gone I look down to my moving feet and smile to myself. Clearing my throat before I push the ajar door wider and enter the kitchen, I try to force the odd fluttering butterflies from my stomach. From the day the butterflies began to become a part of my morning, I have wondered why. In fact, the wings slightly scare me.  
Shaking my head pf the thoughts, I open the door and step into the mildly painted kitchen. The radio is playing softly in the corner, and Rye is standing at the sink, washing up dirty bread cases. Looking up at me, he smiles and nods before averting his gaze back to the sink and continues to wash up.  
Taking my back pack off, I shrug off my worn grey cardigan to reveal my light blue 'Mellarks' polo shirt and slip it into the bag. Closing the zip, I pick it up and hang it over it's usual chair.  
Normally, I would also be greeted in the mornings by Mr Mellark, Peeta and Rye's father. However, he doesn't work on wednesday's, instead leaving the responsibility of running the bakery up to both of his sons.  
I had meet him after a day or two of working at the bakery. Like both Peeta and Rye, he had blond hair. The same roman nose, similar ears and mouth, face shape and broad shoulders. In fact, his sons where almost spitting images of him, apart from the fact being older he sported some wisps of white hairs in amongst the sandy blond ones. Peeta's eyes are a different shade of blue too, more like sapphires.  
He seems like a nice man, much like his sons.  
Peeta's mother, on the other hand, seems less friendly. I had also met her within the first few days of me working at the bakery, instead of a hand shake and introduction, I was faced with an obvious disapproving scowl. Not only does her demeanor seem different, but her appearance. The woman also has blond hair which every time I have seen her has been pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, however it is a much darker shade to her sons and husband, bordering being light brown. Her eyes are also blue as well, however her other features do not match her children's. Her face is more of a diamond shape, and she has a frame lean. Nose more pointed and face in a constant scowl. She appears to be a rather pretty looking woman, however every time I see her, the thought does occur to me that she would look a lot prettier if she smiled more.  
The first day I had met her I had been packing loaves just after lunch, standing quietly at the counter, not really paying attention to my surroundings. Instead, gazing out of the window at the bleeding hearts inside the hanging baskets outside of the restaurant opposite. That's when I heard a bell chiming from the front of the store, before a small commotion. Looking to Peeta, who was also in the kitchen at the time, we made eye contact for a split second before he sighed heavily and mouthed 'Sorry'. Pulling a face, I turned back to packing, not really understanding what the apology was for.  
Of course, I found out a few minutes later when Mr and Mrs Mellark had entered the kitchen. Mr Mellark had greeted me with a warm smile and firm handshake once I had been introduced to the couple.

_"Mum, dad, this is Katniss Everdeen, our new employee."  
Peeta had smiled back at me, and I had seen Mr Mellark staring at me for a few minutes before smiling as well. Extending a large hand, he shook my relatively small one._  
_"Everdeen? I remember your mother__.' A sad smile spread across his lips. 'My name is Malcom, _it's nice to have you working here."  
I offered a small smile back, slightly surprised Mr Mellark had known my mother. Then I had turned to Mrs Mellark. She didn't offer a smile like Mr Mellark had, instead, she seemed to be wearing a scowl. Sticking up her nose slightly, she turns to Peeta before speaking in a rather dead pan tone.  
"This is Delly's replacement? I hope she works as well as Delly."  
Turning on her heels, she stalks out of the kitchen and out of the side door I had gone down to change into my 'Mellarks' polo shirt. Biting the inside of my life to stop myself from speaking my mind about this woman, I simply turn to stare at Peeta for a moment, before continuing my job of packing loaves.

Shaking the horrid first encounter with Mrs Mellark from my mind, I pick up a dish cloth from the table and walk towards the draining board Rye is piling high with freshly washed bowls, pans and tins.  
I have been working here for around a month and a half now, and to my surprise, I am becoming oddly comfortable with this routine I have adopted and the people in it. Walking in, helping Rye with the drying up and then working on the shop floor until after lunch. I am even more surprised I have appeared to have made friends with the people here. Including a rather lovely young woman with flowing brown hair and sea green eyes, Annie Cresta. Although rather 'away with the fairies', she appears to be very sweet, often we have interesting conversations.  
She used to live in Brighton, by the sea, before moving into the city, much like Finnick had.  
Sighing slightly, I smile to myself. _Finnick_. It's my monthly bar night with Darius and the group in The Mockingjay tonight, the date had almost slipped my mind.  
_I'm looking forward to seeing them, it's been too long._

* * *

**So next time we get to see Darius again, yay!**

**Until next time (and I hope it wont be a long a wait as it has been, again) have a nice week people! It's finally warm! (In England)**

:3


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no post! I am sorry it has taken a while to update, it's exam season and I have been doing art, English, History and all of that jazz for a while. But I've updated now :)**

**Due to a review commenting on the spacing of my story, I have decided to adjust the writing style, so I hope this is easier for everyone **

**I hope you like the chapter, enjoy :3**

* * *

"Miss Everdeen! Long time no see."

I step into The Mockingjay, the familiar bar fixtures and paint scheme coming into view as I release the door, allowing it to swing shut behind me. Everything looks as it had the last time I had been here, even the management. Finnick still looks his usual self, leaning against the bar top and chatting up a rather large breasted woman dressed in a tight red crop top and jeans, her long blond hair pulled back into a slick pony tail. Johanna is making her way around the tables carrying a large tray above her head filled with bottles and glasses. Her hips swaying and short silver skirt barely grazing the back of her legs. She's cursing at any man who's hand even grazed her rear.

Looking to my previous 'usual spot' at the bar for the duration of my time unemployed, I see Darius. His messy, red hair longer than the last time I had seen him, brown eyes gleaming as he smiles at me upon me noticing him. His hand waving me in the direction of where he is sitting at the bar.

I smile sheepishly, waving back at him. Weaving my way through the crowd of people to get to him. Upon reaching him, he stands up and hugs me in a tight bear hug, lifting me off of my feet. I laugh and slap his chest, smiling up at the man-child after he finally puts me down. Sighing, I sit on the bar stool closest to me, stroking along the deep oak bar and breathing in the aroma of wheat and barley, letting my eyes flutter closed._ I missed it here, at home in the 'Seam'._ After a minute, I sigh before opening my eyes again and smiling. Finally replying to his greeting with words.

"Darius."

"Katniss, what you drinking?"

Making a humming sound, I ponder for a moment, finally answering after a moment.

"Vodka and coke, like old times."

I add onto the end of my sentence and smiling at Darius who returns the expression. Raising his hand, he calls in his heavy Irish accent down the bar to the hansom, green eyed man still talking to the blond woman who is now leaning against the bar provocatively, her long, pink acrylic nails twisting around her strands of hair.

"Finnick! I would like a good ol' Irish Fosters for me, and a Vokda and Coke for the lovely Katniss Everdeen down this end of the bar!"

I laugh lightly rolling my eyes, _that's Darius for you, always making a scene. _At the sound of my name, I watch as the red haired bar man perks up a little, mumbling something to the blond along the lines of 'Sorry honey, but someone very special is a'calling' before she huffs, storming away from her position leaning against the wood.

In a matter of seconds, Finnick appears in front of where me and Darius are sitting. His black shirt unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled to his elbows and showing off his muscular arms. His hair is it's usual flicky, pulled back slightly state, and his signature grin graces his features.

"Miss Everdeen." He hums in his usual sensual voice, presenting me with a glass of the beverage I had ordered. Pouring Darius' from the pump beside me before sliding it along the bar to him. Leaning on the bar in a similar way he had when addressing the blond woman, his eyes gleaming slightly, he speaks to me again with a devilish grin. "Sugar cube?"

I roll my eyes once more and shake my head. I will never understand Finnick's fascination with sugar cubes. Perhaps he uses them in order to set up a chat up line, but to this day, I have never expected one- no matter how hard he's tried.

"No thank you."

He pouts, before popping the cube in his mouth. Tapping the bar before continuing.

"It has been far too long since you came to see me."

"Ah, I am sorry about that Finn, I have had work."

I reply, taking a sip of my drink and humming at the flavor. It has been a while since I have had a drink, I'm not a heavy drinker, but occasionally I like the liquid I am sipping now. As I lower my glass, Finnick begins to speak again.

"Work, ah yes!" He clicks his fingers, staring to Darius before back to me, pushing the side of my worn cardigan out of the way of the 'Mallark's Bakery' logo on the side of my sky blue polo shirt. I hadn't had time to change out of my work uniform before I came to the bar, however I never changed when I worked at my old job with Darius. Granted the attire was a little more formal, but I seemed to feel more comfortable in these clothes. I looked more comfortable than Darius at least, in his blazer, suit trousers and his neon orange tie which I had given him for his birthday last year. "That job of yours. How is the city?"

"Rowdy and crowded, but you get used to it after a while. It's quite nice at the bakery, actually."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day, Katniss Everdeen being social and enjoying it." I send Finnick a scowl which both he and Darius responds to with a laugh. Suddenly, Johanna calls down the bar for an order of a variety of beverages for a group of cheering women dressed in entirely pink. Feather boas, cowboy hats, learner driver signs. "Ah, the hen nights. I wonder if I can pull one of them, they may need a date to the wedding. Or just want some fun for the night."

"As long as it's not the bride, Finnick, I'm sure your charm will sweep them off of their feet."

Darius commented, taking a long sip from his tall glass.

"I'd do that even if it was."

"Oh Finnick!"

I grimace as he winks, before making his way down the bar to the petite, blond hair woman with wide spread brown eyes who has just hit her tray against the bar counter top. Waving at her, she returns the greeting with a salute, before slapping a rather old looking man who had just attempted to pinch her arse like a pin cushion.

Laughing slightly at the mans shocked expression, I sink further into my seat and turn to Darius. He smiles warmly at me, and I find that I have missed this man since my being sacked. His childish grin, freckles, oddly coloured ties and bashful behavior. Suddenly, looking around I realize that the usual gang I would drink with isn't here, only Darius. I frown, and look at the man before me.

"Hey, Darius."

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Purnia, Bonnie and Marcus?"

Placing his glass down, he sighs.

"Bonnie is ill, Marcus is on the night shift and my lovely Purnia is at her mothers for the weekend."

I nod slightly, taking the information in and knitting my brow together. I had been looking forward to seeing everyone again. Sighing, I brush the feeling off before looking back to Darius and trying to lighten the mood by wriggling my eye brows.

"So Darius, how is your _lovely Purnia_? Still keeping up with your rabbit selling Irish ways?"

He laughs slightly at my comment, shaking his head at the same time and playing with the base of his glass, which sits atop one of the coasters.

"I've missed you Katniss." He sighs. "So does everyone else on our level, I mean, apart from Cray and his now bent nose." Snickering I pull a coaster from the bar and place it on the edge. Hitting against the rim of the coaster causing it to flip, before catching it in mid air. I had done thins many times before, but now my flip and throw was rusty. We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Darius' voice catches my attention again. "How's Prim? I heard from Finnick what happened... Are you both okay? Have you seen her?"

His question knocks me off for a moment, but after a second I regain my composure and breath in, sitting up a little straighter. Normally, I wouldn't have this conversation with anyone, but Darius is like an older brother too me. The person who looked after me when I first joined the firm I worked for.

"I haven't for a while, but I am allowed phone calls. She's well, I'll tell her you asked about her."

"And you?"

I purse my lips for a moment, tapping my fingers against the oak top and huffing.

"I'll live. It's just odd, the only other living thing with me in that house is Prim's smashed in face cat, and he hates me... The stupid squash."

I grumble, which causes Darius to laugh heartily, being fully aware of the evil which is Buttercup, Prim's beloved '_pet_'. When Prim had first met Darius and Finnick, as well as some more of my few friends, Buttercup had made it his priority to hiss at and claw them. I wanted to kick the cat so hard he would consider the consequences of annoying me again, but Prim, loving all animals no matter how '_special'_ (in her words) they are, refused to let me touch him. Of course, she wouldn't be aware of his devil like behavior. When Prim is around he seems to purr and act as good as an angel. You have to give the flat faced cat credit, he knows how to manipulate a little girls ugly cat loving heart.

"He probably misses her too."

"Yeah..."

I trail off, nodding. I want to change the subject now. I had spoken about Prim, and I now find myself missing her. I always missed her, but when she was mentioned or brought up, I find myself missing her more. Work seems to distract me most the time, but I'm not working now.

I put my hand against the pin I had bought her, and then she had given too me. I smile sadly at her wise words, saying I can return her pin when I get her back and we are a family again. Darius seems to notice this, as he abruptly changes the topic. To one, I must admit, I wasn't expecting.

"So, Miss Everdeen, have any city boys caught you eye?"

Feeling a ferocious blush creep up my neck and to my checks, I cough slightly at his question. Question as to why I seem so uncomfortable about this questions. Darius simply smirks evilly at my response, taking this opportunity to get me back for my early teasing.

"Oh! Katniss, have someone on your mind, do we?"

* * *

**And we saw Darius again, yaay! **

**I wont promise a speedy update, but I can say I will try my hardest too update, sorry it took so long :\**

**Like last time, have a nice week people and it is warm... again, in England (Just to clarify, it went from warm, to cold, to rainy, to warm again...) **

**And don't forget, review! :)**


End file.
